stalker
by deaconlost
Summary: Anna Steele has a secret, she has a guardian angel watching over her. To everyone else he's a stalker, hunting young girls. the shy, bookworm coed will transform into a strong and willful woman to claim her secret or will the families tear them apart. this is a short story about ten chapters. a very different take on thee family.
1. Chapter 1 table in the woods

Chap01 table in the woods

I sit in the woods, battered and bloodied. Shaking from the cold rain of June. I was supposed to graduate next week. But now I want to die. The world around me has shattered and splintered into a million shard, each one pointed to the sky. Waiting for me to step on them. I watch the water drops trickle down the fern leaves. Why do I exist? Why do I dream of things that will never be? My naked body racks with pain and humiliation. Just hours ago my world was neat and orderly.

Twenty-four hour before:

The family was called to a meeting. We sit around the great room. Elliot's being an ass. Mia flipping thru some fashion rag. I sit at the piano, stroking the keys. The Grand's enter sitting next to Mia. This may not be a happy time, by the looks on their faces.

Parents enter and sit on the love seat like always. Their faces are pained and stressed.

"Everyone we have an announcement. Ah We're getting a divorce." Dad states

The room erupts into shout and screams. I sit muted at the piano. Stunned and afraid, did I cause this?

"SHUT UP! We are still your parents. We still love you. The reason for the divorce, I'm gay. I've, I mean We've come to terms with it. No! I have never cheated on your Mother. She has never Cheated on me. But we can't continue to live like this. So we are divorcing." Dad calms the room.

"It's for best. We still love you. each other. But we are not turning this into a sham marriage. So things will go along relative the same. We've found two nice house close by in Medina. One for us, and one for Carrick. We have joint custody of you kids. Mia?" Mom wrings her hands a sure sign of stress.

"Why do we have to move?" Mia pouts, scared and huddle in Grandma T arms.

"This house is two big, to many memories. We need a new start and clean break. With Elliot in Stanford, and Christian off to Harvard. It's just the two of us girls next year. You still will have a room at each house. But the houses are smaller, more suited to our taste." Mom explains

"Ok, I'm going running." I say rising from the piano. Changing I running for a couple of miles. Ending up at Eliana's. she pissed I show up sweaty and tired. After a shower and belting, she rides me. Pegging me. beating me bloody. I see myself in the mirrored wall. Reflections of my mother, Ella. It done, I've come full circle.

Once released, I shower and change. I stare at the mirror, facet of me reflect in the mirror; the pimp, Ella, Mom, Dad, Eliana. I snap awake standing at the sink, has the shattered mirror tickle into the sink. My fist still extended into the remains. I am done.

Walking out, I find the Lincolns in deep conversation in his bedroom. They live separate lives. Something my parents couldn't do. I've suspected he knew for a while now, now there's no doubt. I see the recognize and evil in their faces. I've been a fool, for loveless sex and BDSM. Is not the answer.

"Leave now, wait for me over the bench. NOW!" screams Eliana.

"No, I'm done. No more. I see this is some sick shit. I'm out." I turn to walk away.

"How will your parents feel, watching the videos of Us. You with the others. Or maybe I publish them to the public. How will your dreams be then?" Eliana threats me. I turn back to the pair, this is going to be bad.

"you're going to give me all that shit. Now." I walk towards them.

"No, you're going to go down to the Dungeon, strip and present yourself for punishment. Or you're a porn star by tomorrow." Eliana commands in her best Dom stance and voice.

"you're going to give me all that shit. Now." I stand in front of them.

"you're going to do as we say boy, or your bitch mother will see the sissy she raised, touts to everyone. Not to mention your fag father, is that why you enjoy Eliana pegging you so much!" laughing in my face, Linc is insane with power over me.

The world plays thru my mind. I stroke my thigh with my bloody knuckles, washing the emotions from my mind. If I submit, I'm a slave forever. If I walk away, I'm an outcast forever. Logic locks my only options. The world has slowed down as my mind works thru the scene, like a dungeon scene Eliana likes to play.

All the working of my mind, slow to me are but a flash of a second, as Linc spittle still hangs in the air between us. My fist is even now rising to strike. He falls to the ground stunned. I back hand Eliana to the ground. A three-way fight ensues. We are all bloodied and savaged by the fight. I lock a whimpering Linc to his bed with his own handcuffs, his broken arm should keep him here.

I drag the beaten Eliana to her room, her closet. The safe. I mangle her nipples till she opens it. I take all the blackmail files. Grapping her face, leaning in, I calmly ask a question "Is this everything? If you have backups somewhere else, speak now." Looking in her eyes I see the truth.

Hour later at Eliana apartment in downtown Seattle. She opens a second safe. Her left hand is swollen and distended from dislocating her knuckle joints. She pissed and shit herself. I carry the second batch of files to the car. She follows robot like, returning to her house in Bellevue. I drag her into her dungeon. Tie her over the hated punishment bench. I demonstrate my learned knowledge of belt, cane, and whip. Her back is a bloody hash of welts and torn flesh.

I stand looking at the person who so ruled my life the last three years. I am the thing she unleashed. The monster. I have become my greatest fear. I am the Pimp mindlessly inflicting pain and suffering on the weak. I walk away. In Linc bedroom, I kick the sleeping wreck.

"I am exposing you. All the other people in the files, will get them by morning. You should run, as to the fight and well Eliana down in her room. Charge me, go to court on it. I Dare you. I have the files, including your pedophile exploits." I release the handcuffs, walking out the door for the last time.

I drive Eliana car home. Dumping the files minus mine on dad's desk. I head out the door. He appears in front of me. All I see, hear, feel is every time, he, they ignored my pleas, my begging to stop the torture at school. They never took my side in the fights, never ask why. It was always my fault for not behaving.

I stagger to the stolen car, my cloths a bloody torn mess. Dad lays on the stoop, stunned by the broken flower pot I hit him with. Elliot lays in the door. Crawling, trying to follow me. I drive away into the night, deep into the woods.

I sit in the woods, battered and bloodied. The dawn and setting sun have left me alone here in this forest glen. The new night turns cold as the late may rains dampen the woods. I shake from the cold, the dampness, the fears and pain. I don't know how long I've been here, as the darkness of day and my mind close on me. I feel a hand on my shoulder, looking up into Grandpa T worried face. He wraps a blanket around me, walking me to his truck. I turn inward on the drive to the farm.

I miss graduation from high school, heading to Boston to start Harvard during the summer session. Dad and I have talked on the phone. He found the files after I left. I confessed what happened. He still bloody and battered, charged into the Lincoln house. They had already left. Both have fled the country to Central America.

During the summer session, after my birthday, I enter and start my training to be a Dom in BDSM world. I don't give a shit who knows, it's me. what I am. The Sadist, the Dom, the future CEO of my dream company. I no longer fear the dawn.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Five years later. Seattle: site of the future headquarters building of GEH, Inc.

I turn the first ceremonial shovel of dirt on my new building. Roz my COO turns the second. I take the flash of the press and PR in stride. I don't like it, but have to live with it. Price of doing Business. I walk the golden shovel over to my parents and grandparents.

Handing the shovel to Dad. He cradles it like a baby. How much we've change the two of us. The cold aloof father is replaced with a calm, caring father. The fight that night broke the both of us. He was so afraid to make the mistakes his father made, of the conflicted inner turmoil of his sexuality. Just like me. We both realized how alike we were. When I wanted to drop out and start GEH, he loaned me the cash, with riders. If I failed, I had to get my law degree and work for him, doing pro bono work till the loan was paid off, plus attend every one of Mothers Charity events till I was thirty.

But I paid back the loan, which my parents donated to Coping Together. Mia bounces up to me, she graduates high school this year. She much calmer, focused. Really changed a lot, grow up. she pestering me to support her cooking school in Paris after her BA in Hospitality and Culinary Degree.

Big brother Elliot my contractor for the build saunters over, looking all normal and serious. Till that shit eating grin appears. "Well bro! beer and butts tonight at the Zag?" I shake my head, "No, whips and Chains at the club tonight, what to come?"

Mom doesn't like my lifestyle, if only she knew the real me. Dad coughs a warning. The Grand's wander up with the Mayor and the Lt. Governor. We chit chat, business and such. Till the booze, food and press are gone. I head home to my new penthouse Escala. My new housekeeper Mrs. Jones will have dinner waiting. I should call a sub for the weekend, but I don't. Things have changed a lot since the fight that night. I turn on my reel to reel and headphones and drift the night scape to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tacoma, Washington: Hazburton building site.

Elliot Grey:

I sit on the steps to the site office. My head in my hands. I've driven up this morning from Seattle and Christian well-oiled build site to this mess. The entire office crew, I inherited from my takeover of Tallinn Construction last month. Has tanked, screwed me, left me scrambling to get this project back on schedule and cost. The site superintendent hired some blonde, high school drop out to be the Facilitator of the project, his druggie brother and brother in law as the foreman, and half the criminal thugs as no-show employees. Already Clint, my foreman from Portland, and I have beat the crap out of halve the thugs and employees. The police hauled most away. Worse the local crafts are refusing to send people over, seem the site was a non-union site. This is not how I work.

Xxxxx

Three days later.

I just get the frigging job site here in lovely Tacoma going again, when Dad throws a wrench in the works. Some friend's daughter needs a very well-paying job for the Summer. He is going to pay the difference between my salary and what she needs. I don't see why he just doesn't give her the money. But I don't ask. Over the past years, I've met a few of Dad's Friends, boyfriends. It always the same, he's looking for long term, their wanting money, perks, sugar-daddy. It ends the same as it starts, fast and quick.

The next day, it's raining cats and dogs in wine barrels. A petite brown haired perky high school Graduate stands before me. This is going to be fun, she already has the job, the question is gopher or receptionist.

(Elliot-pov in regular type Anna-pov in italics)

Let's see how perk tits does "If I tell you we need to order self-sealing stem bolts; do you know what it's for?" I stump most of the female airheads and a lot of male as well with Clint's go to office quiz question.

 _Does tall blonde, clearly, believes himself to be god's gift to women. Arrogant, self-center asshole Elliot Grey think I'm an airhead, should I flick my hair, look all goggle eyes and pretend he just didn't insult me. screw him. It's not my fault the scholarship I was counting on disappeared with the takeover of Portland's Westcomm by some company in Seattle, GEH or some other acronym. Now, Ray had to ask one of his boyfriends to get me a job. That pays enough this summer to support me till Christmas_

 _Dad coming out was so painful for him. He restarted an affair with an old Army buddy. Which ended badly, outing him to the veteran community and me. Worse the son, Jose Jr. is stalking and chasing me to date, or rape. I think rape revenge for his families image being tarnished. He's unbalance if anyone thinks he gay. His dad, Jose sr. has fled to San Francisco to live out his fantasy of middle-aged Gay life style. Dad just goes along, the last few months he's been more secret, I think he's someone dirty side piece. We keep getting calls from a Mr. Grant._

 _Back to Elliot asshole "well the stem bolts are used to attach panel to substructure, required to leak proof the connections, at least according to Mr. O'Brian. Or would you like Mr. Sissako opinion on the matter"_

Shit! She has brains and sassy. I like it. "Who's up first plumbers or electricians?" I smirk at her pretty face, god she hot.

" _Well, after the framers, the plumber with Electricians following as soon as the rough piping is done"_

Ok I was wrong, she does have brains and some idea what to do. "Alright your hire as facilitator, glorified office secretary and materials handling, gopher. Pay for the summer is 15 grand. This is a 60 plus hour job. You start now, see what order you can make of this mess (pointing at the two-desk overloaded with files and stuff." I need to head out and smooth the unions this afternoon. Another bunch of chickens to corral.

 _Looking at the desks, I know my work is cut out for me, but 15 grand just for this mess. I need more money "20 grand for the three months, plus written recommendation." I watch as his eyes bulge out of his gorgeous head. He shakes like no, then run's his hand thru his head. I know I've won, when he looks at the desks._

"Alright 20 grand, if you can get this place in order, otherwise 12 grand." I smirk, till I see the confidences in her face. I think I've been had. "I got to leave, smooth the Union bosses to get back on track. Glem at the trailer next to the gate will let you out. good luck, Miss. Steele" I walk out and head over to the steakhouse. The craft heads are expected in a hour, I need to calm down an focus on the task at hand.

xxxxxxxxxx

(Elliot-pov in regular type Anna-pov in italics)

Next morning

I drive up to a locked gate. I pull out my keys, open and drive in. Steele bug is still here? I check she's sleeping in the car, great is she homeless. Bang on the roof. Wakes sleeping beauty. I wait for her to roll out of the car, shaking the sleep off "well sunshine the reason your sleeping here?"

" _yea, I was here till midnight. Wanda my car wouldn't start. And o yea Glem was drunk, getting drunker with your ex-employee. Who had two tilt-bed trucks to steal the tool sheds. Which you will notice are still here. I fired Glem, he pulled out around 2am. The other, well they left after I shot out the windshields. So, unless you have coffee which I detest and breakfast. It'd leave me alone." I turn a head for the port-a-pottey._

I look at the very big pistol on the seat. The empty night watchman spot. Shaking my head, I walk in the office. What the hell happen in here. The mess is gone, a new printed schedule hangs on the wall with all the updates. I open a filing cabinet. Everything is labeled, and orderly. I shake my head. Pull out my phone. "Clint, my man. The asshole tried to rob us last night. Anna, yea the new girl ran them off. Stop by Black-Bear get her breakfast, I don't know" _"Large stack, double bacon, fruit cup, and hot tea, English breakfast, bag out. if you could stop and get a box of the tea, preferable Twing"_ "you heard the lady. Bye. I think I love you."

" _Elliot you're not my type or should I say I'm afraid of needles" I smirk as his head works out the insult._

"Hey, I always us protection. What your type? I could change?" I fire back, blushing brightly

 _You'll never be my type, my guardian angel is only one for me. "Did you get the unions to start, when I need to know when to order the next batch of materials. My type is monogamous, committed and serious and above all else NOT my BOSS"_

"OK, ok! Gee take a pill. Maybe I should match you with my. Never mind. Yes, the union crews should arrive by 10am. Clint should be able to clear the material on hand by Friday. I'll call a tow and get your car looked at." I snort, if she can work this miracle overnight I wonder what time will bring.

Xxxxxx

Ray-pov

I hold Cary in my arms, watching the rain fall down the windows looking out toward the bridge. It's been a rough couple of months coming to term with our relationship. For all of his ability, courage and demeanor, he is racked by guilty and indecision. He needs a strong man to hold and care for him. I think I'm that man. I worry about Annie, how will she take this, change is relationship, living condition, his family. I worry about how self -assured she is. How she seems to have a secret, since that night.

The hero fantasy she created to cover her fears worry me, the older she gets the stronger it gets. She seems so level head most of the times, I catch her sometime day-dreaming about this mythical hero. Cary is afraid his youngest son will be the major problem. His SM son, I worry how Annie will react to a sadist.

My eyes grow heavy as Cary snores lightly into my chest. We had a great dinner with his ex, we really meshed well. I think she want him to be happy, just like he wants her to be happy. I slip into dreamland.


	2. Chapter 2 angry boy

Chp02 angry boy, insane man

July 4 weekend Seattle

Today is a bad day in the making, today I meet my new possible step daughter. Today, I find out what my family thinks of her, well most of my family. Christian is in Taipei, middle of a hostile takeover of a telecommunication's company. Everyone is at my house, Mia current boy is a spiked hair, tattooed, loser. A lead sing in a Nirvana want-a-be cover band. Kids today.

Grace current man is a wimpy doctor from Oslo, I doubt he can get her off or lift her. His hands are like wet noodle. But she seems happy. Elliot's current girl is a bottle blond, airhead with fake tits and braces at eighteen. Some girl he pickup at the GEH site or Tacoma. I can't keep track of the cattle-cade of failed beauty queens or strippers.

I'm more nervous about my boyfriend's daughter and how she'll react to me, and Elliot about the job. I grill as the early arrivals play in the pool. Grace come over to talk. "Cary how are you doing, with the case."

"Grace, it been very hard a grueling, commuting to DC every other day. But Ray been great understanding. More than I ever hoped for." Hugging her. It still feels good, better now there' no conflicted thoughts about us, the future.

"your nervous about his daughter? Aren't you. Relax if she's like him, even a tiny bit she'll love you. Now turn the Chicken it's burning" Shit! She right. I quickly turn the chicken, a little black but that just adds flavor and character to the bird.

I feel him before I see him, Annie looks just like her picture. Petite, brown hair, enormous blue eyes, delicate mannerism. She quickly wins Grace and Mia. Elliot scoops her up and drops her in the pool. Which cause Ray to spear my eldest son nearly across the pool. I start to move break them up, but Annie has the males in hand. Elliot the big kid needs to learn a little restraint. Ray climbs out and walks over.

"Sorry about that."

"Ray, I told you Elliot's a big Kid, but he'd never go anything to hurt or humiliate Annie. You didn't need to spear him. Besides look Annie and Mia just double teamed him. **HEY! GIVE HIM BACK HIS TRUNKS, THERE ARE PEOPLE HERE WITH HEART CONDITIONS**." I scream at the dynamic duo tossing Elliot trunk about. Till Grace intercepts the cloth dumping them on my son.

Xxxxxx

As the fireworks light up the bridge to the north. We mellow in the lounges. Ray holds me, loving playing with my chest hair. Annie is asleep on a blanket nearby. Elliot and date are behind some bushes to the south making animal noises.

Grace and Oslo are in the other lounger. I love theses custom build deck chairs. Their how I started with Ray, commissioning him to build them. After the golf tournament where we met, Best day of my life, we kissed within minutes of signing the project. My man.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jose jr-pov

The night is hot, dry unusual for Seattle. I walk along the road to the Bellevue Great Mall, the cops in Medina are way too tough, I don't blend in. I need to get Anastasia alone. Everything is in my car. A ready bag of goodies for the Spawn of Satan. I will have my revenge. I know every move she makes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eliana -pov

I arrived yesterday a free woman, after serving just two years. Turning states evidence reduced my time to nearly nothing. The bus ride home to Emerald City, was filled with the scum and foreigners I abhor. But I'm home. I walk up to my new condo in the new downtown area near the Amtrak terminal. I dance in my furnished apartment. My little submissive has been busy. He waits naked bent over an ottoman. My toys on the coffee table. With a freshly open bottle of wine.

After a shower, some mediocre de-stressing sex, and a very de-stressing scene. My submissive lays on his dog mat, whimpering. I kept him a secret from everyone including the law and Linc. It's nice to have a rich lap dog. As far as the world knows I'm reformed. But my two submissive have kept me informed and supplied with cash. Veronica runs my club, and escort service. She even supplies the great Dom Christian every once in a while. Ha. Ha. I laugh at the thought of Christian being a Dom. He is and always be my sub. I plan on making him regret ever touching me in anger. They won't recognize my face from the surgeries to repair the damage he did.

Veronica arrives with two possible candidates for Grey. A young art student, craving pain and forty something looking thirty something, craving money and pain. I smile as we put the pair thru their paces. I will enjoy the down fall of Christian. I savage the older sub with my strap-on. Damaging her for a couple of weeks. Well that just means Leia get first try.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I watch the spy cameras from my laptop. I hear the words, see most of the pictures. They never know I exist, the dirty secret of living in the darkness. I replay Eliana monologue; her threats are real and yet meaningless. The subs Veronica supplies are simply double agents for me. Welch has been teasing me to hire a CPO. But that means hiding even deeper. Living a less than the half-life I live now.

The party shots were great, but I couldn't attend. Trapped across the world, about to score a five-billion-dollar deal. Corner a market and rampage thru the economic elites. I plan on spending a couple of weeks in NY. My special friend will be there. It's been a while since we played.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna-pov

My new step family is strange, weird and exciting. Cary adopted kids Elliot and Mia are a boisterous twosome. I will have to watch my back from the pranksters. I lay on the blanket, remember him. The boy with piercing eyes.

I dream of my guardian angel out there watching me, protecting me. sometimes when I run a dark hooded runner trails me. pacing me, watching me. I find thing moved in my bedroom, now I'm terrified its Jose Jr... but I put it out of my mind for now. Just watching the fireworks, the stars shine. Wishing on the shoot arrows as stars fall to earth. I say a little pray to my angel. I say a prayer for me.

Morning:

Dawn breaks with me on the grass, a blanket over me. The dew thick on my hair, wet on my face. I rise watching the sailboats cruise the early morning beauty of Lake Washington. I walk to the house; the world is quiet. I'm sipping my tea as Mrs. Doehill walks in. The Guys housekeeper and cook, without her they would starve, since neither can cook beyond the barbecue grill next to the pool. We chat waiting for the guys to wake up. I'm surprised when Elliot wander into the kitchen in shorts and nothing else.

"Like what you see?"

"No, please put a shirt on. Its gross and icky looking at the aftermath of all those bodily fluids last night on you, didn't you take a shower this morning. Get out of here, shower than we mite feed you. Man-whore"

"Anna, you wound me, if only you would fall in love with me. It would be you lying in bed upstairs, sated and ready to go again. Come on, it would make the Dad's happy for me to take care of you."

"Elliot please she's your step sister. A Ray mite geld you for even think like that about her." Cary say wearing a dressing gown like some 1930's film star.

"eunuch, is the word Cary, eunuch Elliot. Morning sunshine, how about a day shopping or something?" Dad looking all serious and tense. Elliot wisely back pedals. Leaving to shower and dress.

I have to giggle at the Dads, Ray in his Army PT shirt and shorts, Cary in dressing gown, me in a soggy summer dress from yesterday.

We dressed and spent the day bumming around the Discovery park. I always love this park. Two year ago, I rescued a puppy from the water. A cruel boy was throwing them in. I rescued one of five, too late for the other. I loved the little guy, but he disappeared from the car just minutes later after the boy's parents demand his return, their property. I feel sick think about the cold family. Thankful the puppy disappeared, I always thought my angel had him.

I lounge on the beach and toss pebble into the Sound. Dreaming about angel, my puppy.


	3. Chapter 3 unlucky

Chp03 unlucky

July 15: Tacoma

I'm renting a room with a VFW friend of Rays. The Dobson's are a cheery couple in their late forties. Both of their kids have graduated college and off on careers, one's in Dallas the others in Naples's Italy. So they rent out the kids rooms. Me and another girl working the summer for college money. Emily is a senior at USC in LA.

"BANG! BANG!" my door at 4 frigging AM. I don my robe, open the door to Mr. Dodson in his boxers "Anna your cars on fire, the Fire department been called" Wanda on fire how? I rush thru the house outside the fire department is hose her down.

The fireman found gas cans in the front and back seats. I talk with the police, Jose's is the prime suspect. I go in and call Dad. Cary offer to buy me a new car. I demand they don't. I'll take the bus and walk the two-mile to the job. They plus Mia show up at noon with last year's Audi A6, Mia demanded they get me a car, since I refused the new one, they got this one used, it has less than 3 thousand miles on it. Mia proudly tells me she accessorized it. MIA!

Elliot installs surveillance cameras at the Dobson house. We all have dinner that night in a nice restaurant on the water. Duke's Chowder house is not what I thought of as Cary or Mia taste. But I was wrong, they seem to enjoy the food and atmosphere. Elliot's getting close to dad patience with chasing me. I tease him that soon he'll be gelded.

July 24: Tacoma

I walk out the door of the Dobson house a six Am, find Audrey windows smashed, paint inside and out. I call the cops. Clint pulls up after I call him. The site superintendent is pissed and afraid for me, he's a big bear of a guy in his late Forties. Ex-marine's, taught Elliot everything he knows about construction.

The police and us review the camera files. A car pulls up around six. Two black men exit smash the windows, spatter the paint inside and out, and are gone in less than a minute. the car alarm horn doesn't go off, but the flashing lights do. Seem someone cut the horn wires.

The police are running down some prints. Elliot arrives at the site for lunch with a brand-new silver Audi A6. I start to argue. "Chill Anna its stolen, kind-a. I borrowed it from Christian. He called and ok it from NY while I was on the road. So it a loaner till we get the creeps. Ok?" Elliot pleas all puppy dog eyes.

"Ok a loaner. Only till I get my own." I pout at him.

"Good, by the way Christian say it's got a bunch of extra anti-theft and tampering stuff installed. Including remote monitor. So, security guys will show up if you don't call them, and give a pass word"

"How did you steal it then?"

"Well, I have the key and the security thing here (rattling the keys with alarm dongle), plus Christian called, because security called him that I had taken the car. I'll never be Nickolas Cage, master car thief" Elliot confess and then teases me with the faces. Till I giggle.

"I prefer Cary Grant type thief's, debonair and cultured. Not beach muscle boys with indecent pickup lines".

"Fine! I got to get back north to Seattle. Debra the Fiery Red head with the enormous, (I holds my hands over MY ears. Singing loudly LA! LAL! LA! LAL! LA!) fine, is giving me ride back to Seattle."

"Good, get some work done boss before you go. Sign these, initial these, and remember to wear a raincoat, don't want to catch something, now do we." I return to my desk doing work. What to name the new car, silver, silver. What to call you, Arc. Yes, Arc as in short for my guardian Archangel.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

August seven:

My neighbor in Montesano called the house was broken into and ransacked. I call dad. Him and Cary head down. Clint loans me a couple of Electricians and a shit load of home security stuff. I want to suspect Jose, but he has an alibi, someone broke both of his legs before Audrey was destroyed. He still could have been driving the car, paid the two men. Mrs. Muldoon, saw an older man leaving, more dads age, black hair, surplus bomber jacket. Dad thinks one of his VFW ex-pals on a homeomorphic rant. I'm not so sure my room took the heaviest damage.

August 15 the day before school starts at WSU near Portland

I work my last day at Grey construction. The guys are sad to see me go. My replacement is up to speed. Everything is go to go. Except Elliot, who icing his manhood from the lunch party they threw me. What did Casanova expect when he stuck his tongue in my mouth. I kept telling him, NO with a capital N and O. So, now I've pissed off both of my future siblings.

Mia mad I won't change my plans and go the School in Seattle. Or That I won't allow Cary to buy me a new car, or wardrobe, or even a condo to live in. I swear she pouts better than anyone I've ever known, or seen on the big screen. I tried to make up to Elliot, but he's mad. He should feel lucky I didn't call dad or Cary or worse Grace.

My phone buzz, it the security people for ARC. I rush outside to see my windshield shattered. A scrap piece of rebar stick into the dash. Elliot just left, I steam and let it go, he's just venting. Or so I think. His truck comes back into the site, skidding and throwing gravel in a high-speed power stop. He's pissed someone would do this on the site. We review the security tapes, the older face covered black hair man is back.

Despite earlier, I'm still family, and his employee, and friend. Cary calls me, as I talk I walk outside and see one of those mobile glass repair vans already replacing the windshield. I ask Cary if he called. He didn't. Weird, then I hear a secretary in the back ground. He tells me Christian did it. the brother I've never met. Cary tells me its standard with him. Do good deed and never takes credit, Grace told me he gives millions to feed the hunger in the world and America, shelters and program like the Grey Coping together and Aid to Sex trafficking victims. He never takes credit for it. hidden. "Only the shadow knows" kind of guy.

I wonder about the good luck I've had this week, not one but two scholarships have popped up. I grabbed both, so I'm swimming in cash for education. One pays my tuition for the year as long as I hold a GPA of 3.4 or better. The other covers books and sundries for the semester with a guaranteed renewal as long as I hold a GPA of 3.5 or better till I earn my BA. Given that I Graduated High School in College prep/AP with a 4.0, I don't see a problem holding them.

I checked them out, both have been going for two years or more, and I'm one of 50 freshmen receiving the scholarships. Plus Mrs. Webster, my guidance Counselor, submitted my name and information for them both in May. So, Daddy and Cary didn't have anything to do with it.

September 3

I arrived late Wednesday night to find my dorm room ablaze. My dorm mate Kate, who lives next door is walking with me from study group, freshman calculus. When the alarm goes off. Sammy another Dorm mate and the dorm mother rush us. Seems a blond, short flabby guy broke in to my and Kates room, set fire to both. We each retreat to the common and call our families.

The rooms a gutted, my roommate Susan Dell, is furious at me. it my fault. She just lucky she was on 6 banging the sophomore angst poet. She still screaming at me, as the Dad's arrive. Cary takes Susan "the slut" Dell away. Ray holds me, Kate wander over upset and alone. I drag her into my arms and Rays. Her parents are out of the country and her brother Ethan in NYU. Told her to call their lawyers. Plus, her roommate Tabatha Jerkins, is blaming her.

The militant Black girl has hated Kate from day one. Kates blonde, blue eyed, tall, curvaceous body, from a wealth family. While Tabatha is short, coke bottle glasses, fat in all the wrong places more barrel than any assets, on scholarship, and is already more interested in the campus politics than grades. Kate and I were talking about moving out of the dorm to possible apartment or condo.

We move temporary to a hotel in town. Cary puts his foot down, Given the recent past. I'm transferring to Seattle. As is Kate, since he talked to her dad. We balk at this, I don't what to run away from these threats. I stopping running away when I was twelve and from people like 3.

Dad tries to mediate, but Cary is adamant. Grace walks in to the hotel room were in, I'm surprised. She explains that the Dads are being unreasonable. She talked with Kates mother, who she knows social. The parents will fund a condo in Seattle, at an appropriate place security wise. I sneak into the bathroom to text my friend

I still don't want to move, but Grace is right. we need security at least two different people are after me. several after Kate since her dad's media company makes enemies. Beside my guardian is watching over me.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

We move into Escala fifteen floor. The condo has four bedrooms, large modern kitchen, living room and each bedroom a bath. The spare bedroom is rigged as a home office, with a murphy bed. Security is very tight. With swipe cards and code, private parking garage, monitor on-site security personnel. I want to balk, but dad sits down and tells me this or the house in Medina. He can't sleep if I live any place else. Beside Mia is moving in with us. I didn't think her and Kate would mesh but they do. It lightens my load since Kate can't cook, good thing she has a trust fund to hire a cook. It like she channels all the negative spirits to ruin whatever she tries. She's already burned the coffee in the drip coffee maker.

School is better here, more class to choose for my major English Literature and publishing. Kates working on Media and Journalism. Mia major is Hospitality with focus on Culinary Arts, she already planning her senior year at a cooking school in Paris. I like the best about the three of us here is we are all over achieving students. Both our former roommate in Vancouver were studying to find a wealth husband, not careers or even the satisfaction of the degrees.

I find it strange that Christian the enigma of the Grey clan lives upstairs in the penthouse. His housekeeper Gail, is a good friend and very easy to like. I find myself wishing she was my mother. Not the self-absorb selfish slut Carla is. It'd took me a long time to come to terms with what and how my mother is. I know she's in Seattle, but has made no move to contact me. her fourth marriage tanked in Vegas, I had hoped the planned move to Savannah Georgia would have calmed their volatile marriage.

I know all three of us on campus are shadowed by security. I ask Dad. "Annie, till Jose and this other guy is caught. You have to accept Security, you three are precious to us, the family. Please till these guys are caught." I have to agree, it's logical and reasonable. Mia explains that it's for the best, she had to live with this in high school when Christian became a billionaire.

Kate is happy with the arrangement. She always felt left out in her family, the princess. Now she has people that care, and respect her as a person. She grown a lot.

October 1

We pile into Escala from school. Today is our early day, laundry night. Middle of the week. We walk into find Dad and Cary and two men, one older than the Dads. The other younger. They all look grim. We sit on the couch. Three coed's awaiting what we don't know but it's not good news.

"Girls this is Welch, head of Christian's GEH security. Taylor, Christian's new CPO. Taylor will be running you girl's security from now on. An attempt this morning to access the condo, resulted in one security guard dead and two wounded. Two criminals, local thugs for hired are dead. A third got away, police are hunting him. From now on CPO will be close to you, no more at a distance. The men had stuff that police, FBI and us view as escalation. Do you understand?" Carrick Grey presents in a this is how it is, period. We sit stunned; that people are dead because of us. I shake a little, Mia wraps her arm around me. I drag Kate to me. Tough Kate is twisting the ring on her right hand so hard, it's going to bruise. A sure sigh she stressed out. Us huddled on the couch calm our nerves, a sisterhood.

"What stuff?" Kate ask

"Stuff to Rape and kidnap you, enough for all three. Today was not a random attempt. They knew you three would leave in one car, return early together. It means someone wants all three of you to pay. Instruction found on the body show a revenge scenario. So! I will run the show, any complaints or issues you come to me. I'm living upstairs in Grey penthouse. Question?" Taylor speaks like a professional, and like dad. he sounds like he really cares about us, more than just clients.

After they leave we talk a good while, as pizza arrives. We need to take control of our lives. We must not hide and pretend the men will take care of us. Slurping down Four cheese pizza with bacon. We find a local gym/dojo offering self-defense and Basic judo and jujitsu. We all enroll. We study till ten then sleep as best we can. I sneak a text to my friend

I hang up and sleep. I dream Angel is saving me, watching me.

note: The characters are fictional, the personalities are base on my real live experiences in place similarly set in the story. I don't set race as a relative parameter but let the point I'm trying to convey define and set the character physical, mental and social characteristics flesh out the person. The view that I'm racist because i have a two black men payed to vandalize the car, or Kate's first roommate is fictional: I could have made the white, Spanish, or Martian's. Character matters, every thing else is superficial. So if my characters offend you, go read someone else.


	4. Chapter 4 October ghouls

Chp four October ghouls

Talyor-pov

Septmber27: Seattle GEH Security office.

One of the first things I did was hire a guy just out of service, Lucas Sawyer. Blonde, brown eyes, rugged and tough, ex ranger and last two years Military CPO. He did three tours in war zones. Solid, if supervised.

"Luke, you have to understand you're not in the Green anymore. You got a honorable, with some smudges. You need to understand in the civilian world, you always come to me first. If it needs to go to the cops or anywhere else. You come to me first."

"Taylor, with respect. The bird (colonel) was a pedophile. Command didn't care, J2 buried it, what would you have done?"

"I would have arranged him to step on a mine, or accidently walk behind a moving truck. I would not of publicly beat him in the officers' mess. That the point I'm making Luke. You know me, my ways. Come to me first. Let me work out the mess first. OK."

"Yes T. I got the word, clear and understood. What first?"

"good start with the dorm fire. See if anything turns up, if nothing. Work some of your counter-surveillance mojo." I see he's ready to run, kids always impatient. But I was just like that at his age.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

October 1

We brief the girls, their upset about the deaths. Scared of the enemies, good. I see Anna emailed me a revised schedule for the week. The girls have added Tue and Thursday self-defense classes. I could do a better job teaching them, maybe later. Right now, they need to feel like they have control in their lives.

I mention to Gail, quietly suggesting she attend. At first, she pissed and then thinking see the logic. She friends with the girls, she may be in danger. The thought terrifies me, I like her, sexual attracted to her. She knows I want to protect her, beside the girls will be more likely to accept the CPO and the seriousness if I have Gail take the course, Mia already teasing me about liking Gail.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

I sit in my office at GEH, I can't wait for the new offices. The security is a nightmare with multiple non-sequential floors, over three buildings. I have half my staff trying to guard the vital areas. Already half a dozen hacker attempts this week. Sawyer enters and close the door. Placing several spy hole cameras, professional grade equipment.

"Jason, we have a dilemma, I found a burned-up spy camera in the dorm room, only Miss Steele's. I checked the house in Montesano, there were eight cameras and mics. Three in miss Steele room. They went to a house down the block with a node access server, heavy encryption. The house was rented to a retired army couple, over watching the system, they had no access or idea who or what was on the system. Just a phone number if it when down."

"OK, we track the rental, Trace the internet connection. Did you check the Dobson house in Tacoma?"

"Yes, the camera had been removed. I check the Houses in Medina; Mrs. Grey had ten, Ray house had nine. With only Miss Steele's bedroom in both having cameras. I found the security company renting the house in Montesano and the one in Medina. Whoisit Security rented both house."

"WHAT! Are you sure?"

"Yea, but the problem is the House and setup in Montesano is two years old. Could Grey be the one?" Sawyer posed several questions I don't want to believe. Whoisit is the subsidiary of Grey Security. Could Grey, SM DOM be hunting a child, a predatory?

"Trace the internet address?"

"Yea to a location in Tacoma. A dead-end at a secret GEH server farm." Sawyer looks ready to faint. Information, I need information.

"Let go see Barney!" I rise and we walk out the building down the block to building two. We find Barney in his office, eating a PB and J.

"Sawyer hand Barney the file. What can you tell me about it and why we have a secret server farm in Tacoma; I wasn't notified about?"

"We don't advertise the remote server farms, beside Tacoma, we just finished one in Portland in July. I thought Welch or Grey would have informed you. This address is restricted. You need Mr. Grey written approval to access." Barney look very uncomfortable.

I think on the matter. Draw my gun, cock the trigger and lean into Barney. "this in my approval on this address. If it's what I fear, suicide is your only option. Now about the address?"

Barney sweat heavily. "Shoot me then. I won't betray my friend, and boss."

"Barney do you know what on the data stream?"

"No. only the security company might know." He looks concerned.

"Who in Grey security is monitoring?"

Barney looks stunned "no one in Grey security, its handled by, I shouldn't say, but I think this is serious. Mr. Collins of Woodcourt & Bleak, INC… Grey shadow security department"

"what do you mean shadow security department?"

"When I start three years ago, we had two security sections. Grey and Woodcourt & Bleak, INC. only Grey security was ever discussed. I assume it was Grey dirty tricks, industrial espionage department. Than we created Whoisit to handle physical security and first layer protection. I didn't even know Woodcourt & Bleak, INC was still in business till we installed the Portland server." Barney look inward, confused and scared.

"Have you ever met him?" Sawyer ask

"No, but I've emailed him a couple of times. Let me show you the file. (he turns unlocking three section of a security filing cabinet. To bring a thin file out just eleven pages. All signed by Collins and initial approved by Grey) see this all I get. The security severs have NSA grade encryption, and firewalls, multi-layered VPN and high security traps and that on top of our stuff. What is going on?" Barney pleas.

"I'm not sure, but the data stream is private right now, not a word to anyone including Grey. If this turns illegal. We need to protect the company, not the criminal. Not a word Barney!" I say walking out.

"What now T?" sawyer ask, sure I'll bury it despite what I said.

"Luke review what we know. GEH and Grey security is in the dark on this Collins of Woodcourt & Bleak, INC… Second Miss Steele is the target and has been for years. Before Carrick and Ray met. I could be Grey or a rogue in this Woodcourt & Bleak. Third we haven't met Grey yet. He's still in NY. I flying out tonight to meet him. Question? Problem?"

"Two. First Ray knows about the camera I ripped them out. Second if it is a rogue, how do we handle it?"

"I'll deal with Ray. And if it is a rogue, Grey has several ocean-going boats." I let the meaning sink in. he nods.

"I want you to counter-surveillance Miss Steele, heavy setup a couple of rings. If it a rogue he'll need his fix. Get moving"

I walk back to the office and have a quiet word with Welch. He's pissed and doesn't know anything about Woodcourt & Bleak, INC or Collins. I drive to Medina. Pondering the Names, the names mean something, I've heard them before, some connection.

Xxxxx

Medina: Seattle: Carrick and Ray's house:

I wait for Ray to finish in his wood shop. I look in Miss Steele's room, I image Sophie, my daughter's college room looking like this. I see the recent patched holes in the room. One on the bed, one on the desk and one on a sitting chair near the window. Sawyer told me none of the houses had them in the bathrooms. But it's still perverted.

"Jason, what to explain why Sawyer found Cameras I didn't approve in my house?" menacing, Ray's not a man to take lightly.

"Ray where working on it. Cameras were found in multiple locations. When did you met Carrick?"

"What the frigging hell has that got to do with IT!"

"Ray?" I demand.

"A year ago, at a golf tournament for Aids research. Some asshole lawyers were ragging on him, I walked over to quiet them, ruining my foursome. It was love at first sight, you know" Ray blushes, it cute.

"So you and Annie had no contact with the Greys before that. Does the name Collins mean anything?"

"No, and NO! now what's going on."

"The cameras in Montesano are two-year-old and seem to be thru GEH. I'm flying to NY to ask Grey some question. I hope to have answers. Ok" I say truthful. I will hate losing this job by making the boss disappear at sea.

I start to walk out of Annie room I see a strange out of place picture. I sidetrack to it. A Gordon setter with half an ear erased and one eye painted sewed shut. "Ray, I didn't know you guys had a dog?"

"We didn't, when Annie was sixteen we when to Discovery Park. Annie caught an asshole rich kid throwing six week old puppies in deep water, throwing rocks and cutting them so the sharks would come. Five puppies in all. Annie dove in without think and managed to save one. Poor guy, lost an eye and had most of his ear cut off. While we were arguing with the police and his family, someone stole the dog out of the truck. Annie's believe hes living a happy good life somewhere. That how she sees him, she has a picture in every room she sleeps in, she even named him Wiglar, she thinks her guardian Angel has him."

"Guardian Angel?"

"when Annie first came back, she was traumatized I had to get her help, one of the doctors convince me put her in a clinic, psych ward for kids near Renton. She Escaped one night, got lost in the woods, claimed an angel found her and guided her to safety, but that was five year ago. Just a fantasy." Ray looks longingly at the dog.

"Remember the name of the rich kid and his family?"

"yea, Clayton. Paul Clayton and his parents Tom and Eve Clayton. Ran an industrial supply company in Edmonton, or did? GEH drove them out of business, bought the company. Broken it apart. I know there living in mobile home in Lynwood off of 99. Serene Terrance mobile homes. The boy only did a year in county."

"We need to add them to the list. Did you notify Welch about them?"

"no, I thoughts it was old news. I'll update him now."

XXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two hour later Escala.

"Gail, I have a serious question to ask you. you need to answer me about this."

"if I can?" she answers wary, unsure of what I want.

"Tell me about Grey submissive? What they do? How they act? How often?"

"Jason, I signed a NDA, you did to. I will never betray Mr. Grey."

"Gail, honey. You need to tell me, it serious. Very serious. I need to know."

"I really can't tell you Jason. I just can't."

I take her in my arms, hugging her tight "Babe please, I need to know?"

"I would tell you, but I don't know."

"What do you mean?'

"He's never had one in here, since I've been here. The room upstairs has never been used. No woman has every been in penthouse except his mother, and sister. He left instruction that Annie and Kate were not allowed up here."

"you have the key?" I ask. She nods. We walk upstairs to the playroom. Inside is not what I expected. The room looks like a British study, blood red walls, sublime lighting. the Hugh four post bed and weird curve seat, Green leather couch are all high quality but un-creased, un-used. The cabinet with small drawers is full of sex toys still in their wrapper. It like it waiting for something. I expected whips, belts, paddle, chains. But none are here. Some riding crops and floggers, mostly fur. I turn to leave. I see a crease in one of the wall panel.

Taking my knife, I open the panel to see a wall of pictures of Grey. sitting on a bench in the woods. Alone, solitary. He looks happy and smiling at the woods. The pictures are obviously self-taken. Several are blurs of him getting back in position. I check the walls, no other hidden panels. I don't understand.

We leave the playroom, I'm more confused than before. Is Grey stalking an Annie, has he been for years stalking her? Where is the Dom with submissive I've been briefed on?

I talk to Welch on the way to the Airport. Grey visits clubs and arrange his Submissive there, never uses the club or the private rooms. All the submissive are dealt thru a separate lawyer. J. Bounderby esq. of Jacobs Island Bahamas and Gibraltar.

Xxxxx

Anna-pov

I call dad on the phone:

"Dad, why are there patches in my room at Escala." I demand. I fear the worst. He mumbles, a sure sign he doesn't want to come clean.

"Annie someone put spy Cameras in your room, the apartment. I had them removed."

"DAD! you didn't. please tell me you didn't remove them; did you remove the ones there or at the house in Montesano?" I shake with Fear. My protector is blind.

"WHAT DO MEAN YOU KNEW ABOUT THE CAMERA!" Dad yells

I yell back. "YES. NOW I'M DEFENSELESS, I HAVE TO CALL MY FRIEND AND WARN HIM. JUST SHUT UP DAD. NO! I WILL NOT CALM DOWN. MY FRIEND IS BLIND TO PROTECT ME. WE WILL HAVE WORDS LATER" I hang up, shaking.

Five year before: anna-pov

I escaped the nuthouse Ray had me in, I know I need help, after 3 and mom. But this place ain't it. I ran into the woods now I'm lost. Afraid, the shadows, sound began to terrifies me. I wander till a naked boy runs over me. he looks at me, terror and hatred in his eyes. I get closer I smell the blood, see the black dried blood over him. I scramble back into a tree. He squats looking at me with lost eyes, beautiful eyes. I reach out and touch his face, an electric charge surges thru me. strange and exciting. He rises pulling me up, leading me to a road. Then a closed gas station. A phone. I call dad. I'll wait here. I turn a he's gone. No words spoken, nothing remain put the dried blood on my hand.

Xxxxxxx

Taylor-pov

New York city 3am:

My flight is long as I ponder the facts, the names and assumptions. The names trouble me, I know them, their familiar; I just can't place them. What I know and don't know. Nothing is making sense. I arrive at nearly three am, New York time. A CPO meets me at the Airport. Grey is at his apartment in the city just off the park. I walk into find him working on his laptop. Staring at the screen. "What do you want?" he barks, angry

"Tell me about Collins and Woodcourt & Bleak, INC; why your stalking Miss Steele?" I demand, he laughs, falling down on the floor laughing at me. he staggers to his feet falling against me.

I wake in a bed, with an ice pack on my jaw. He sits looking at me from a chair near the window. "What you hit me with?" he raises his fist.

"You ever challenge me again, you better kill me. I should fire you, but you've done better than any other. Woodcourt & Bleak, INC is none of your concern. If you can't deal with that leave. Break your NDA. Court will be the least of you and Sawyers worries. I'm sure you thought of the same for me. chose?" Grey stands and walks out, at the door he turns. "That includes Mrs. Jones" he gone.

An hour later I walk into the great sunroom overlooking the park to Grey sitting on the floor playing tug of war with a one-eyed Gordon setter. "you chose?" he asks all young a bright eyed. "yes, talk to me?"

"This is Wiglar, A young kinsman and retainer of **Beowulf** who helps him in the fight against the dragon while all of the other warriors ran away. A suitable companion for me, loyal, loving and always reminder of where I'm going. I take it Ray or Anastasia told you his tale of woe."

"Ray, so your stalking Annie?"

"Yes and No! I'm protecting her, letting her live a good live. As best as I can till she finds out and hates me. then I will live out my days in pain and misery, like I was before the Greys adopted me."

"you know she knows she has a guardian Angel. Is in love with him. How did you two meet?"

"That's a tale for her to tell. A no I'm not a pervert or pedophile. I've been patience to let her grown up. be legal. Some days looking at the feeds of her reading or sleeping is the only thing holding my sanity."

"the submissive?" I ask

"well in the beginning after Eliana, I tried the clubs in and around Boston, got a reputation. Used it to keep the vultures away. Eliana protégé in Seattle thinks she supplies me. But I turn them into my spies on her and the club. Double agents, I have Collins keep them in line and on hook. Since Eliana back in town, plotting revenge. Even had Anastasia Mom audition in middle of August. She looks like her daughter, but the eyes tell a hollow tale. She's dogging in Eliana club, to stay afloat money wise."

"You know the other players?"

"Adams in town, husband number four. The black hair one is more elusive. Using other to do the dirty work. And of course, the big bull in the china shop, Linc Lincoln, Lazarus from the dead. His prints turn up in an apartment overlooking the dorm."

"Plan?" I ask petting the dog

"I plan on returning to Seattle and confess my sins on November 1. After the costume, Halloween charity party at the Fairmont hotel. I hope to meet her in costume and have one night of happiness with her, before my exile."

"she may not hate you? she may love you"

"My life isn't cut like that, I'm not the hero, the white knight of valiant steed. My tale is more black, mercenary, Tybalt, or John Cameron Butler. This story ends badly for me, Anastasia will live a good life, loved and happy." He says with tear at his eyes, longing to grab the golden coin. He hugs the dog which licks his face to chase away the doubt and pain. I ruffle his hair.

"Bullshit, but about the tapes, files, movies?"

"There never were any, no recording, files, everything erased within second of being viewed. That why I didn't have a clear view of the villains. Now Sawyers yanked the equipment out. I'm blind, relying on Barney and Welch systems."

"ok, let's get to work, you have a company to run and I need to plan some strategies for the true villains. So buck up young Skywalker. The Princess need saving." I say as he goes to his home office and I set up in the dining room.

I call Sawyer, informing him that Grey is behind the Cameras, but is not a threat or problem, I know he doubts a little. I inform of the new threats and players. Inform Welch and Barney. Grey email Collins contact information.

Three-hour conference call goes better than I thought. Grey has been protecting the Steele and Annie for years. I'm surprise when Welch tells us Annie knew all along about the cameras. And her secret cell phone, she texts Christian on. Their using an online Lord of the Ring RPG; using the games chat room and their online elf names as cover. Very smart and secure.

He been making the sure they prospered, are protected. I remember a book mom loved, a Fred Astaire movie also; about a long-legged benefactor who get the girl in the end, Daddy long legs or something.

Quiz one: name the author: character J. Bounderby is from: get to choose Mia love interestchantellwhite86 won

Quiz two: name the book: no one tried to google this refernece: Woodcourt is from: gets to choose who kills the black hair man: the clue is in the full company name " **bleak house" charles dickens** : **Woodcourt, Allen** – Allen is a doctor. He loves Esther Summerson and marries her at the end of the novel.

Quiz three: what do they have in common? they are flawed people. they are in character and the opposite of the literature character. equally the names tell what Christian is up to and how he views the men working for him.

 **Hard Times Dickens** : **Josiah Bounderby** is a business associate of Mr. Gradgrind. Given to boasting about being a self-made man, he employs many of the other central characters of the novel. He has risen to a position of power and wealth from humble origins (though not as humble as he claims). He marries Mr. Gradgrind's daughter Louisa, some 30 years his junior, in what turns out to be a loveless marriage. They have no children.  Bounderby is callous, self-centred and ultimately revealed to be a liar and fraud.  Mr. Bounderby spends his whole time fabricating stories about his childhood, covering up the real nature of his upbringing, which is revealed at the end of the novel.

 **Bleak house Charles Dicken s: Allan Woodcourt** is a surgeon and a kind, caring man who loves Esther deeply. She in turn loves him but feels unable to respond, not only because of her prior commitment to John Jarndyce, but also because she fears her illegitimacy will cause his mother to object to their connection.

 **pride and prejudice Jane Austin. Mr. Collins** \- A pompous, generally idiotic clergyman who stands to inherit Mr. Bennet's property. Mr. Collins's own social status is nothing to brag about, but he takes great pains to let everyone and anyone know that Lady Catherine de Bourgh serves as his patroness. He is the worst combination of snobbish and obsequious.

 **Light in the forest Conrad Richter :** **True Son** (John Cameron Butler) is the story's protagonist. He was kidnapped by the Lenape from his family's home in Pennsylvania. Adopted by a Lenape family, he became assimilated into their culture, undergoing years of traditional lessons of strength and patience, with fire and freezing water tactics, until he was fifteen. At that age, he was forced by a treaty between the Lenape and Great Britain to go back to his birth family. never comfortable or accepted in either culture or famlies

 _ **Romeo and Juliet Shakespeare**_ : Tybalt, the prince of cats. the main antagonist in the play.


	5. Chapter 5 Carnival de Monte Cristo

Chp05 Carnival de Monte Cristo

Halloween night, Fairmont hotel. Charity Gala

c-pov

The party is in full swing when I arrive. I merge from the back area into the masked costumed crowd. I know where my girl is. I see her, standing near the stage feinting off unwanted suitor. I smile behind my mask.

I move sideways to change my angle of attack, everyone stares at me, my costume is unlike anyone else. My girl will recognize me perfectly. I move around a herd of zombies and twilight vampires; can't people be original. I see Ray off to one side in his Renaissance Swiss mercenary costume, next to Carrick in a French pikesman garb. Elliot superman is sparking twin sex vampire. Grace and her boyfriend are dressed as matching playing cards.

Anastasia is standing in a French imperial ball gown without hoops. She looks beautiful, with her cleavage stunning to all, hidden behind a lace bejeweled mask. I move around a Storm trooper. She sees me, her brilliant smile lights my heart. I move, taking her hand, sweeping her into the crowded dance floor. We merge beyond the crowd and family, to a side door. Running, we break out into the Rainy night diving in a limo. Whisking us away to our hotel on the Water. Quickly we change out of our costumes. Her yoga tights and red bra light my fire as I sit in only my underwear. We don't have time for that, into street clothes we finish before the limo pulls up to our hotel.

Walking my angel into our room, we chat about all the things we always want to tell the other. I kiss her sweet lips and taste the passion of our love. How bittersweet it will be tomorrow. Last time we kissed, near the beach was heaven. Tonight, we are only Chris and Anna. Tonight, we are lovers. Tonight, we are one, mind, body, soul. She pushes me back to the sofa. Ripping my shirt off. I feel her pulse on my chest. The only person to every touch me there.

I pull her t-shirt off her frame, worshiping the push up bra. Feasting on her nipple, electric charges pierce the room and us. We are hot bodies in the soft light, finding the path to joy and happiness. I lick her sex, she licks mine. We are animals in need of release.

"I'm on the pill. Make me your!" Anna screams into my ear. I place myself above her, poised to enter her. "Anna? Are you sure? Babe?" I ask one last time. She locks her legs around me, grabbing my hair and slams me down into her, she screams and releases a primal scream. I freeze. "Chris please, please." I start to move. She matches me, clinching on me like a Steele vise. God, it's been so long since I was fucking. Four years to be exact, my hand is very tired of myself.

I scream her name as we come in a rush of bliss, and emotions. Cuddling her to my side, we rest on the floor. Sleepy and sated. Moving I carry her to our bed. Loving her again and again. Till dawn gives way to noon's harsh light.

Eating lunch, I know the time is right to break the spell we've been hiding behind. "Anna, I have to tell you" I start "KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK"

She bounces to the door, opening it, to two men and women. She greets them, pulling them into the room. Smirking at me. she bows "Count of Monte Cristo, or should I call you Christian Grey. I offer you a choice: my hand or my fist?"

"Our you sure?" I ask afraid of what will come to be.

"yes, I am sure. Christian Grey will you marry me." she demands with a cautious smile hiding behind her lips.

"yes!" I say sweeping her into my arms. "How long have you known?"

"Since I was fourteen and saw your face in Forbes." She kisses me.

"why didn't you say something, write about it?" I plea

"Because you're my angel, my guardian angel, only and all mine. Today I am ready, willing and able to claim my soulmate with his grey eyes." she says breathless into my lips.

"Very well, mi 'lady fair. To the priest and his sheepskin decree." I waltz her to the woman wear vestments of faith. "we wish to marry" we both chime.

"Excellent, let us begin…" she says. Binding us together in all things and ways. I hug her as they leave, I walk us over to the table near the door, where are phones are disassembled. "Should we?" I ask pointing to the pieces. She shakes her head, smirking. "I want to greet them in our home, on our terms.

I take her hand and the two bags of destroyed cloth and cell phone pieces to my car below. Taylor is waiting for us. He doesn't know. "Taylor. I am Now Mrs. Christian Grey, I am the boss. Christian after me. Am I clear" She demands showing our rings and the copy of the marriage certificate. He gawks like a beach whale, I hope he doesn't have a stroke. Good he's recovered. We ride to our home, our penthouse in Escala.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

a-pov

I wait by the Stage in my Mercedes inspires imperial gown, with a very painful pushup bra. The want-a-BE's are annoying me, I check my watch for the hundredth time. Elliot is avoiding me, after I kicked his shin for begging me, again. I can't see him as anything other than a brother. I stare about the crowd as another twilight werewolf ask me to dance. I say NO for the hundredth time. A few more minutes till he's here.

I spot the dark form, moving across the room, sideways to me. the Shadow moving at angles to me, cautious and wary. i giggle at his eyes never leaving me. The heavily embroidered silver on black detailed black frock coat, half pants and black silk shirt. The Imperial suit of a lord of the Napoleonic age. His copper hair hidden in a powered black wig. The black mask over a two-day beard. The very model of my dream from the pages. The sketch I sent him, brought to live. I loss him behind some Star Wars theme guest.

He moved across my vision, taking my hand, sweeping me into the maelstrom of moving bodies. Dancing me thru to our escape. Running like eloping youth for the car, which we are. i smile at our escape. We are safely away from the adults and tomorrow. I kiss him, then quickly slink out of my gown revealing my yoga pants. I turn grabbing a shirt, watching my man, naked to his drawers, very sex, boxer briefs in black. I wet looking at his hard cock.

We dress and hurry into the Edgewater hotel. The presidential suite is ours for the night and next day. I have a plan and I will carry it out. Christian Grey is mine, only mine. Since that night years ago, we have been bond, tomorrow after tonight we will be married or destroyed. He kisses me. I push him to the sofa, ripping his shirt. Touching mine, only mine. His chest. Licking and kissing each scar, releasing him from there evil bonds. Tonight, is for me, tomorrow is for us.

xxxxxxxxx

Fairmont hotel:

Ray-pov

One minute Annie is wall-flowering near the stage, the next she gone, Cary though he saw her Dancing. I ask security, they've lost her to. She hasn't exited the venue, she probably hiding in the bathroom. Still upset about her stalker, I can't believe she fell for his angel story. She has her head in the books. I can't believe she allowed cameras in her rooms. Taylor is supposed to be finding and fixing this asshole pervert.

Cary convinces me it can't be Christian, His touch, and lifestyle is counter to Annie's world and needs. I look around, Mia is pulsing on the dance floor in some modern dance I can't grasp. I look about. Grace, yes Grace could look in the bathroom, help Annie come out and try to have a good time. A bad feeling strikes my mind, if it is Christian, he's won't die, but he'll wish to God I killed him.

"Grace, could you check the restroom, I think Annie's hiding in there. Upset about being here."

She nods and walks away leaving the limp Oslo flash to try and talk like big boys. I Hope Graces finds a man, not doormat.

She returns, looking scared. "Ray, she not in there, or the family one. I ask the attendant, she's not been in all night."

Cary and I rush to the security office, running the tapes it takes a while to find her, the black figure dancing her across the floor and out a side door. Another camera catches the smiling duo break outside into a limo. Great limo here are like rice at a wedding. I fume as Cary holds me. Annie has run off with her stalker. I call Taylor. "WHERE IS CHRISTIAN GREY!

He tells me to mind my own business, that everything is secure, she's eighteen legally, an adult. And I should wait tomorrow to make plans. I smash the cell phone and drive my hand thru a wall. Luck I didn't hit a stud or pipe. Cary takes me in his arms and holds me a tears and pain rack my body. I've lost my little girl.


	6. Chapter 6 morning after massacre

Chp6 morning after massacre

Escala:

Chris carries me over the threshold of our apartment, I marvel at the layout and design. It's exactly as I drew it, even the color scheme is mine. I dance about the great room, I should admire the view, but all I can do is stare at my husband. "Wait here, I have someone wanting to meet you very badly." he disappears upstairs. I hear shouting, and scratching as my dog bolts down the stairs headed for the kitchen, sliding on the marble floor when he sees me in the great room next to Chris's piano. I kneel as my boy charges into my arms, knocking me down. Hugging him. "Wiglar, you've grown so big and happy" I say with tears in my eyes for my man as my dog licks my face.

Chris lifts me up, kissing me. dancing about the room, to the sonnets in our head. Wiglar dance about us. I let the happiness seep into our life. I know soon the dark parental clouds will descent on us. Till then I plan of being happy, loved and very well fucked. "Chris, I need some, some ah? Where's our bed?" I ask blushing at my wanton desires. He says not a word, just dance me to our bedroom, locking the door in Wiglar face. He sticks his tongue in my mouth and I melt in passion and need.

Slowly he strips my cloths, leaving just in my bra and panties. He stands stripping naked. Kneel, he kisses my stomach and works down to my sex. I feel him tongue in me, as the lights flash and the room spins in ecstasy. I feel the orgasm building in me. I can't take his magically talented tongue anymore. I rock on his tongue, feeding my desire. Till I find myself on the bed, his masterful pounding on me to orgasm after orgasm. He rolls bring me on top, I remember the websites call this cowgirl or something. I ride him till his eyes roll to the top of his head, clinching my sex muscles. I watch him come undone, releasing me to waves of bliss, racking my body has we cuddle in the aftermath, letting the headiness of our passion and love carry us to sleep.

We wake to screams and shouts, I look at him. "The parents are here?"

"Ye'pa, we should get dressed, we need to look presentable for our execution." Chris jokes, slapping my ass.

"remember it's your fault we waited till now to wed, I wanted to do it as soon as I turned sixteen." I smirk at him.

"I never thought you keep me, fifty shades of fucked up me. I never thought you could? love me?" he sounds lost and alone.

"despite your Florence night gale syndrome diagnose CEO Grey. I will, have and always love you, put up with your bad habits, well we shall see how much your trainable!" attacking his mouth, straddling his hips, the adults can wait. My man needs reassurance this is real, long term and what I most want and need in the whole wide world.

We after a while exit our haven, Wiglar trails us, he was asleep outside our door all afternoon, to the families in the great room. Our executioner, chomp at the bit to destroy us. "Welcome everyone to my home, I see Gail as gotten you all drinks and snacks. I would like to present my (I flourish my hands, taking his) husband." I amaze myself by not faltering or stuttering the speech. A pin could bounce about the room and be heard as clear as a bass drum pounding to Ramones tune.

"Annie? You can't he's your step brother?" Dad tries to convince me.

"Dad. I love you and your new family, but it's always been us. Together. Since we met all those years ago. I would have married him two years ago, but he refused. Wanting me to find someone better. Like that could ever happen." I pull his hand to my lips kissing it. He releases my hand, pulling me to his side, taking my right hand in his left. My left-hand snakes into his jeans back pocket goosing my man's tight rock-hard ass.

"Anna are you sure, it's not too late to get the marriage annulled." Cary says. Holding dad in an iron grip. I know he wants to punch Chris. But I won't let him. Elliot is stunned like he can't grasp I married his brother. Mia is bouncing in Grace's arms. I look about the room, Taylor and three CPO's are standing by to prevent the riot about to start.

"Annie, he seduced you into marring him, he's a sadist, did he tell you, he has a dungeon upstairs. Please reconsider." Dad begs me.

"Dad, I know all about it, and he didn't seduce me into marriage. I seduced him into marriage. I'm the one who proposed both times." I smirk as he cups my butt. I kiss my husband's lips feeling the calm strength to stand and deliver are will to the families. Our future, with or without them.

"Gentlemen, I think we should retire to the dinner table and discuss the future of these two specials, willful adults over dinner." Grace commands. We walk into the dining room. I sit next to Chris, none of that other end of the table bullshit. The dads are disarmed, the table erupts as we argue, threaten, and compromise. The take-out Chinese is delicious. As the evening winds, down. Till the adults are satisfied with our stubborn refusal to divorce.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Near midnight: pike market district.

We walk our dog, thru the rain washed empty streets of the Pike's Market district. He hugs me to his side, just a normal couple doing normal things. Tomorrow the press will explode and our peaceful antimony will forever be lost. Tonight, we are just Chris and Anna walking our dog. Later as we sleep, it's heaven in his arms, like my dreams. I watch his breathe and time his heart beat. Measuring what I have loss, with all I've gained. I let the night close my eyes to the worry and pain of tomorrow. At least I have him for now, forever.

The light blankets of fog, billow thru the downtown towers of glass and concrete, washing the windows with ghostly tentacles. The eerie feeling of being lost in a cloud, trapped in a nightmare. I wait for Rod Serling to step out of the shadows talking about how were trapped in a nightmare of our own making. I sip my tea, smiling at the reflection of myself, here in my home. The penthouse in Escala, I yesterday moved all my cloth and stuff up to here from the condo on the 15th. Kate and Mia are stunned and upset over my marriage, but I think they'll get over it. After all Kate is sparking Elliot, and Mia worships her brother.

I see my man sneaking up behind me, with Wiglar right behind him. "Spill my tea gets you punished, Husband" stops him, he walks normal a wrap his arms around me. kissing my neck and licking my ear. I melt into his embrace, loving the feel of him and his strength. "what's the punishment?"

"Oh, I don't know maybe a week without your kinky fuckery, or a month maybe?" I tease him, like we could go a more than a day without sex.

"Oh no a week of just my finger and tongue to make you scream my name. A whole month of me making you come and come every minute of the waking day. This would be a very tired and abuse set of fingers" he teases back showing his finger to my face. I reach out and suck the tip, biting softly as he moans, I shake out of his arms, putting the tea on the Piano, dropping my robe, leaning my overheated breast against the cold glass. Wiggling my butt.

My man drops and rides me to the first orgasm with his tongue and fingers. The he stands up and drives into me, hard and fast. I'm on the edge, of a massive orgasm, he slows and rides me thru multiple waves of bliss. Till he carries me back to our bed, a giggling, sleepy coed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I meet the girls for breakfast, Chris had to leave early for a breakfast meeting. They play twenty questions and I try to answer the best I can. Their warming to my marriage, as we head off with security to class. Sawyer is close by all the time now. We walk to History class, we talk. He's afraid of Chris Dom reputation. I assure him, yes, I know, yes, I will not allow someone, anyone to go stuff I don't like. We reach an agreement. I suspect his sweet on Mia, but I'm not sure.

Classes goes as expected since no one knows I'm Anna Grey now. Soon that will change with the party Friday night at the Space Needle. I leave school early to meet my personal shopper Carol at Niemen Marcus. She decking me out for the half dozen event coming up. Tomorrow I have waxing and haircut at Bella Rosa Salon, Mia's and Graces favorite place, Franco is a fake Italian, gay blade and shameless gossip. But does my hair perfectly, teasing me a man will sweep me off my feet. How right he was, I skip a little step in joy at my life and my future.

Carol is professional and very kind. I don't know squat about fashion and even less about hi-fashion. I think I should have brought Kate or Mia or both. My head is swimming, as Sawyer opens the door allowing Mia, Kate, and Grace to enter. This will be a bonding experience or a pier-six brawl. I wait for the first slap.

"Anna, dear. Christian called said you were have problems chose gowns for the upcoming events?" Grace ask all motherly and kind.

"Yes, there's so many, so gorgeous I'm not sure what appropriate for which events?" I confess.

"Not a problem roomy, Hubby emailed me a list of events. Mia lets sort with Carol. Carol could you order some Tea for Grace and Anna" Kate bullies everyone, her and Mia quick sort out a dozen outfits, start matching accessories. I marvel at their ability to create complete outfits. I'm not sure I ever could. Grace pats my hand, handing me a hot tea.

"I'm sorry for the other day, you caught us all flat footed. I know your special to Christian. He's never been able to open up to anyone, like he does to you, or us now. He seems so relaxed and happy. You both do."

"We been secret pals since that night years ago when he saved me in the woods. I remember finding the letter under my pillow on how to contact him. I was so overjoyed; I dance in the back yard till I was exhausted."

"you two are a match for each other. I hope your both willing, committed to this whole heartily?" Grace ask worrying her tea cup. I reach out taking her shaking hand. "Grace, your son is the only thing I exist for. I love him with my heart and soul. You don't need to worry about Us. I've waited two years to be his wife, I plan on dying old and gray in his arms."

"Yes, he told me. You are an angel. Let's check on the fashionista, shall we." We walk over to the racks, I put my arm around her, hugging her to me. Kate and Mia have even labeled the outfits for which events as well has a complete wardrobe of causal everyday cloths. I pout at them, and accept the reality I am now a billionaire's wife, still coed me, but I only what to be simply Chris's soulmate. At least I have closet space for all this.

We girls seem to bond, accept my new status and revel in the happiness of my new life. I watch the eyes truly shine with happiness and love at me. Grace has de-aged a decade, giggling like a school girl at Kate and Mia over the top fashionista pouts. I smile too, today is a good day.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ray-pov

I swing around the mat throwing rights and lefts at shithead. Ducking I swing hard for his ribs, he blocks and snaps a right jab to my unprotected jaw. Staggers me to my knees, I look up to a full power snap kick to my head. I wake to Cary holding an ice pack to my head. I see shithead squatting on the other side. Ready to go again, I'm down four times now, I lurch up on my unsteady legs. Punch my gloves a head for him. He leaps up, ducking under rolls past me, I try to turn but pain shoots thru my head. I see the mat racing towards me. this was a lot easier in my youth. I wake to Cary holding two ice packs, one for my jaw the other for the back of head. I'm on the trainer's table. Christian is gone.

Cary helps me home to bed, my bruised body aches, nothing compared to my heart. My little girl is married to a rich, sadist I don't understand anything. Everything the families thought the two of them where is flipped on its head. Like they been married for years, she did his whole penthouse, even the Bdsm room. She has her dog, Wiglar. Strangest of all she knew it was him for years. They talked about the stolen moments, like at Discovery Park where they first kissed while I was in the bathroom. He was going to meet her again that day, when she saved Wiglar life. He took the puppy to keep for her. She talks about the times she sat a read to him in her room. Had long one-sided conversation with him. Wrote long letters and emails to each other. Grace is stunned that her son lived a shadow live to be near his love. That he was going to give everything to be with her, even if she rejected him.

I lay in Cary's arms, wondering if I could accept this. Him, the shithead. I wonder if I'll ever have my little girl back. I look up and Anna sits on the side of the bed. Putting fresh ice packs on my jaw. Stroking my cheek. I must be whack of my mind. She kisses my brow. "Daddy, please accept us. I love you. and Cary but Christian is my world. Please share it with me?" she strokes my face, tears run from my swollen eyes. I nod, I don't want to lose her again. Maybe Christian will turn out to be not such a shithead after all.

Cary-pov

The fight with Ray was brutal, I've never seen Christian like this. A focus rabid subhuman killing machine. Merciless in attack and brutal in defense. He is like nothing I've ever seen before. I don't recognize my son at all. The humanity seemed to disappear as he beat Ray to a pulp. Each time Ray tried again, Christian was harder, meaner, more brutal. After the fifth knockout, he shed his gloves and gear and left. I watch Taylor pace behind him, wary of his rage.

I watch Anna enter our bedroom, talk to Ray and me. I'm having trouble accepting this. But I believe it will work out. She has always been smart and loaded with common sense. Ray would always talk about her strengths. I let her leave, before going to the kitchen. I'm shock to find Christian waiting in there. "Anna wanted some stuff from here, we'll be gone in a few minutes." he says cold, like the last five years didn't exist between us. "Christian I love you and Anna. I want to support you two, I do. Everything is so fast, weird, I mean you're married?" I wonder where all my lawyers training has fled, he rises and hugs me. "Dad, I know, we love you guys too. You guys just have to accept we're married, gong to start a family. Anna will get her degree and have whatever career she wants. I just want her happy and safe. I want us all happy and safe."

I feel a soft hand on my face, looking into blue eyes alight with wonder. "Come over for dinner next week, Wednesday I'm making Meatloaf and baby potatoes" she invites us. She is a miracle. I nod yes. They leave, I return to Ray holding him. "Ray the kids invites us over for meatloaf next Wednesday?" he looks lost and then resolved "With the baby potatoes?" I nod. "Ok! Cary I'll try to be a father-in-law." I smirk at him kissing his sore lips. "We're both father-in-law's and fathers. I want to hold our grandchild one day." He smiles at me, stroking my hand. We drift to sleep wondering what tomorrow will bring.

XXXXXXXXXX

Same night:

Twenty-miles off the coast of Oregon beyond the lights of Astoria. The fishing trawler Mary Anna plows thru rough sea, the Captain and deck hand are the only two aboard. The captain sees they've cross the coastal shelf into deep water. He changes positions, letting his first-mate and friend take the wheel. Working his way aft to the box strapped on the stern. The muffles scream from inside bothers him not, his mind is focus on his nine-year-old granddaughter's blood corpse left in a field outside of Bremerton. That smug pedophile leer at me thru safety of jail bars. This one is the same, a child rapist and killer. I cut the holding straps letting the rocking of the ship slip it off the fantail. Sinking fast into the murky depths. One less evil waste of humanity, a lot of kids will be spare from his evil. I salute the foaming wash of his plunge into the depths with a middle finger "Rot in hell Adams!"

xxxxxxxxxxx

Same night

I watched Escala, looking for an entry. I've tried delivery man, handyman, even applied for a job. None thing, is going my way. Since Tacoma. I think a direct approach at school is my only option. I head back to my car. Cutting thru the service alley. Pain shots thru my body, I spasm in pain, looking at a blonde guy. He squats and leers at me. "Obsessed little pervert, you're going for a long trip, it should take you a couple of years to get back if ever. I'll be Waiting to sent you right back to the hell hole you deserve."

I wake to a rocking ship, trapped in a cargo container with a mattress, food, water, toilet. Nothing else. A painted sign on the wall says I'm going to brothel in a place that men like me are used like women. I cry, and cry at my failure and curse my gay father, Jose sr. I will survive this and have my revenge on Grey and Anastasia; I know in my heart I'll never see America again.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Same night

Eliana is purring as I apply the whip, she screams for more, harder it's like we're reliving our honeymoon. She adores my blonde hair and thin face and body, liposuction rules I have to get it every year. The overseas doctor did good work. We are going to enjoy taking the high and might Christian Grey down; Like a dog. My artificial elbow aches as blood spurts from her back. Her pet, is cringing on the floor sucking me as I release my demons on her. I feel my orgasm build and explode in his mouth, he knows better than to waste a drop. I watch the wall explode towards me, strange ghostly figures charge thru the smoke and dust, Wow these drugs are great. I watch a rifle butt slam into my face, as the lights go out.

I wake in a jail cell, Eliana is across the way looking defeated. A marshal walks up and smile evilly at me "Well Mr. Lincoln. It's a pleasure to meet you after all these years chasing you, We have many, many wonderful charges to lay on you and the former Mrs.. Many, many wonderful centuries you'll spent in supermax. The Federal AG is not cutting any deals this time to either of you. I suggest you run as fast as you can head first into the wall, as many, many times as it takes you to die, you're both in for long hard life inside the beast. People like you are victims in here. Bye now, enjoy your stay in federal supermax prison." He smirks walk away. Later I'm taken to a shower to clean up, a dozen hard cores criminals are in there. I start to protest, they drag me into hell, screaming for help. The guards just walk away.

Xxxxxxxx

Wednseday morning

Seattle times:

FEDERAL OFFICIAL SAY THAT CONVICTED CHILD RAPIST AND TRAFFICKER COMMITTED SUICIDE IN HER JAIL CELL IN THE SUPERMAX PRISON IN COLORADO LAST NIGHT. ELIANA LINCOLN WAS ARREST MONDAY NIGHT IN SEATTLE WITH HER FORMER HUSBAND. THOMAS "LINC" LINCOLN ON ONE HUNDRED-NINETY SEX TRAFFICKING CHARGES OF MINORS, CHILD RAPE, AND SOME TWO HUNDRED OTHER CHARGES. HER EX-HUSBAND IS EXPECTED TO FOUND GUILTY ON ALL CHARGES FOR A MINIMUM TERM OF FIVE HUNDRED YEARS BEFORE HE'S ELIGIBLE FOR PAROLE. OFFICIAL SAY THAT HE ATTACKED SEVERAL OTHER INMATES AND WAS BADLY INJURED, LEAVING HIM PARALYZED FROM THE NECK DOWN. WE WISH HIM A LONG PAINFUL LIFE IN PRISON.

Seattle Noz

SOURCE IN THE KNOW SAY THAT RECLUSE BILLIONAIRE CHRISTIAN GREY MARRIED ANASTASIA STEELE; A STUDENT AT SEATTLE UNIVERSITY NOVEMBER 1. THE FAMILIES WERE SHOCK BUT HAPPY FOR THE COUPLE. PEOPLE ARE SAYING THEY ARE DEEPLY IN LOVE AND COMMITTED TO THEIR MARRIAGE. WE CAN'T WAIT TO SEE THE NEW "IT" COUPLE OF WASHINGTON STATE, THE WEST COASTS THIS WEEKEND AT THE BELLEVUE HOSPITAL CHARITY GALA. THIS WILL SURELY BE THE EVENT AND MOMENT OF THE YEAR.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Edmonton, ferry building dawn. Wednesday morning

I sit on the upper deck observation platform, sipping my latte and munching on a bagel. Watching the Sound breath to life a new day. The small cargo container ship heading for India, then Pakistan. I try to guess which container young Jose is in, I believe the third from the front, three down on this side. I smile at my guess. The pervert Adams is sunk beneath the waves beyond the continental shelf. Just up a disappeared, what a pity. Lincoln is never coming out of the prison, I paid good money to insure a life of pain, humiliation, and horror for him. The bitch troll took the easy way out, the doctors believe it took four rushes to kill herself on the wall. Only the black-haired guy remains. He's hiding very well at present, but I'll find him.

The accessories are disposed of as well. Lincoln club is gone, the bad clients exposed. The good warned off. Eliana submissive are disappeared into the underworld of real slaves and real pain. I've cleaned house on the way to this day. I smile at a couple of kid's sailing a small boat along the shore. I loved to see one day Christian and Anna do that. I smirk at the world. After all I'm Collins of Collins and Woodcourt & Bleak, INC. A shadow walks over mine. I look up to my partner Woodcourt. "Now what, our job is finished?" he asks.

"Soon, our retirement is assured. Once the Black-haired assassin is dead. Do you miss the COMPANY?" I ask him.

"No, not one bit, there in Langley, we were just clogs in the machine. Here for the kids we make a difference. For Grey, we pledged our loyalty and lives. He would give his for us. His father did. You can't ask for a better boss."

"one day we should tell him about these evil seeds we flushed down the toilet."

"no, let them know there gone, not how, or why. They need a new start, not more nightmares of wasted evil people. Maybe take him one day to the wall; point out his father's star." Woodcourt says grim and truthful. I nod. We are shield man to Grey. We will protect them forever as along as we live. Maybe one day, we will tell him of his father brave sacrifice before he was born, on a lonely beach in Lebanon. I watch the kids in the sail boat. How young we were then, how innocent of the world. How are lives and careers change with a chance reading of Forbes in the COMPANY waiting room of the Associate Director for Military Support.


	7. Chapter 7 Being married sucks

Chp7. Being married sucks

I frit the minutes as I wait to decent the stairs in my silver Hollywood starlet gown, for our first ball together as man and wife. He looks up at me licks his lips, staring stunned and afraid. Shit! did I do something wrong. I jump the last step, not easily done in four inch heels, landing in his arms; crashing us to the ground. I look into his eyes, fear a pain, reflect to me. "You're so beautiful, babe. How could I ever hold on to you?" I kiss his lips. "Chris. I am your wife, your lover, your soulmate. You cannot get rid of me with dynamite." I kiss his lips, his jaw, working my tongue to his mouth and command his to pleasure us. The fear and pain disappear into the mist. We laugh and rise, unsteady and really shocked at our stupid fears. I cup his face, "you're the pretty one, how will I keep the beautiful people away from you?"

"With a baseball bat and blow torch?" he giggles to me, as I readjust his man in his pants.

"same here Chris, baby. It always from this point on only us. Just us. Always us." He readjusts my girls in to my dress, and makes sure the nipple are solid steel points. We head out, to the car below and Jason to whisks us to the ball, where we will out ourselves to the world.

The carpet is red, the area crowded with cameras lighting the scene; it's so frigging bright they must see it from space. I bet the astronauts on the space stations wonder if Seattle is being bombed. The press has gone insane, the noise would be deafening if we had not put in ear plugs and light blinding without the tinted contact lens we are wearing. He walks me thru the crowd into the venue. I watch as a hush falls over the crowd of rich and famous Seattle elite. Chris sweeps me in his arms and kiss me, hard and possessive. I return the kiss and make every woman in site jealous and afraid. I have my man, and every bitch, cougar and tramp better believe I will guard my man, tooth and nail, baseball bat and blow torch. I see the Dad's making their way over.

"When did you get so, wow. Baby girl. you are a strong, tough, independent woman. When did that happen?" Daddy is all blushes and stutters as to my new attitude. I don't want to tell him, it an act, and facade. I need to calm Chris and make him unstressed about his life. I must be a shield to him, protect his fragile inner self. I bet everyone would be shocked to know Chris was an extremely sensitive and shy guy underneath all that CEO bravado. That he would rather be home, reading a good book, cuddling to me. than here and now. Hell, so would I.

"Well married to a hunk, makes you put up or shut up. and you know me, I can't really shut up, can I. Daddy?" is smirk as Cary hugs and kisses him.

"Anna, the shy, quiet, bookworm, hiding a vixen, dominate and warrior. Love you my step daughter, and daughter in law." Cary gushes at me, I color.

"Enough teasing my ball and chain. Ball would you like to dance?" Chris ask me with a sweeping bow. If they only knew what a clown Chris really is. They will be shocked, he's a bigger clown than Elliot.

"Well, chain. If you insist. We wouldn't want to break up the set. Lead on slave, your queen commands you to obey and cherish! An dance!" I smirk as he sweeps me thru the crowd to the dance floor. Moving me, like it's a dream. I rest my head on his shoulder and let the beautiful people disappear. Tomorrow, we are lounging in the great room, semi-naked and totally sated from, my planned forage into kinky fuckery.

The spell is broken by a tap on the shoulder, a dashing tux, without brains or any intelligent wants to cut-in. I look tall, shallow, and stupid up and down. "Sorry, I prefer a man, not a boy. Go away." I bark at him. I see several cougars gossiping. I flash my ring. Smirking at the shock and awe on their Botox faces. Tux boy tries again, "Kid, you are never dancing with my Wife, not now, tomorrow or ever. Walk away or I'll have security toss your dumb ass in the street. "my man barks at witless.

The event is a smashing success as the world is shocked by our marriage. We don't care, this is our life and we're the only two people that matter.

Xxxxxxxx

Ray-pov

We dance watching the kids. They're lost in a bubble of love, armored as one couple. I watch several idiots try to cut-in. they are chased off. I have Elliot intercept a couple of sharks. He toasts his Champagne glass to us with bloodied knuckles, as Kate is tending him. I have to smile. Our kids may fight and argue, but we are a family and that counts. I see Grace with a new man, Oslo proved a moron, cheating on Grace with a nineteen year old nursing student. He's back in Sweden, nursing a broken leg, and swollen balls. Grace's Tae-bo classes really paid off. I wish she could find a solid guy and settle down. I spot Mia and Sawyer, dancing in a coroner, I wonder how Jason or Christian will react. They seem a good pairing.

We dance around the edge, liking the slow rhythm and the heady mood. Our family is solid, loving and together. My daughter is a bright light of compassion, love, a surprisingly a strong, forthright woman. She never got that from Carla. Carla is till in town, for a little while. Annie demanded she stay and deal with her personally, I should have put my foot down, but she needs closure. Needs to put the demons behind her. Cary, goose my ass. Bring me back to the here and now. I bit his ear, letting his moan of pleasure tease my neck. I should fine a quiet space to sooth his stress, maybe get a little public, oral payback.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Taylor-pov

I watch the couples on the floor. Christian won't like I paired Luke and Mia, but it saves three CPO to cover her. Besides Anna and Gail are matchmaking the two. I think? It's a good idea. I hope it works out, she much calmer and stable with him around. More adult and less rebellion. I see Kate cleaning and kissing Elliot hand; did the gigolo, asshole sharks really think they could separate the boss and his lady. Elliot and Parks have sent them running for the hills. I smirk as I watch several cougars try to move on Christian while Anna is talking to her friends. Boy, o'boy did they get a fright from snarling, mean stare of Grey's and the brutal laughter of the Anna and the friends. I have to cough, at the fleeing matrons and flat faced tramps.

Since they hooked up and married, I've seen a side to them, I never would have guessed. Christian is extremely sensitive, introverted, brilliant, caring, guy. Really just basking in his love for Anna. Anna is suddenly this strong, bold woman, protecting her guy, who lifts and encourages her to be everything she can be and more. They seem to grow and expand overnight. Like they were waiting to be together to emerge from there cocoons, into brilliant colorful butterfly's.

My ear piece explodes in sound, A fight in the lady's room, Mia and Grace. I rush over to find, Luke, Parks and Graces Date, a very urban lawyer named Henry. Holding the girls as Security hauls four battered matrons out the back door. Police are here, upset over the reports. It seems the failed cougars were ragging on Anna, Mia and Grace jumped to her defense which lead to a physical fight. The Matrons will decline to press charges if they have any sense or we will encourage them to too. Grey is not going to take any attack on the family or his wife at all. I call Woodcourt, Collins is busy herding the last of his double agent submissive out of state. Only one is balking, she has just one year left on her post-doctoral at WSU, I think they're going to let her finish, she been a solid girl.

The drive home is quiet, as the too just cuddle in the back seat, lost in quiet whispers and touches. They head to bed, telling me, to stay away tomorrow. Their staying in, being newlyweds. I suspect I don't want to be in there tomorrow watching them christen ever surface, room, or just whatever sex thing their playing at. Besides I have Gail all to my self tomorrow, she has a sexy little number, I spied in her closet. Great I have a hardon, walking into my bedroom. I freeze something is in my bed, I see her blonde hair. I strip and slide in, cuddling her, sliding in to her hot wet sex. She giggles at me. as I ravage her neck and ears, pumping hard and deep, making her mine, making her scream my name. orgasm after orgasm till she, shudders and clamps on me. shooting my love into her womb. We drift to sleep, still inside of her. I love you Gail escapes my lips.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thursdays: the mother daughter no more

I walk into the hotel room, looking at my mother. My mother? I have a hard time seeing her as anything other than Carla, selfish, mean, narcissistic Carla. She aged badly these months. Her hollow eyes tell of a life lived to fast, to brutal, too wasted. Her wrinkle will just expand to age her long before she reaches those years. I should pity, show or have some compassion, but I don't any more. #3 used up all my compassion for my mother. For the woman who gave me birth and then abandon me to the evil of the world.

I read the medical file, she will last longer in body than mind. The untreated social diseases have eaten her brain to much. She's clean now, but everything is seeping in to remove whatever she has left upstairs. I sit, looking at her laid out form, she doesn't care to sit up or talk to me. I heard enough of her view of me, leaving them to move back with Ray. I stand, walk out the door. The next time I see her, she'll be in a box, for burial.

I cry in my man's arms in the car, to home. Our home. I wonder what kind of mother I will make. I think with Gail, Grace, and my friends; a Damm good one. As long as I have my man, I can do, correction. WE can do anything. Wiglar is wining to run at the park, "Jason, the Dog park please. We could use some play time." Chris cuddles into my neck. "Frisbees' in the trunk, care to go a round of Frisbee golf?"

"Yes, as long as you and Wiglar don't conspire to cheat again!" tickling him merciless, as man and dog scramble from my greedy fingers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

four hours later:

We tired three, stumble into the house, all heading to the shower. We wash our dirty smelly dog, he had to roll in the horseshit on the hiking trail. We hosed him, but he still smells. The boys are sore from the spanking I gave them in Frisbee golf, they tried to cheat, again and again; till I took Chris in the rough and left him blue balled. One more cheat a he's sleeping with Wiglar on the floor outside our bedroom.

Wiglar loves to invade our shower with us. Till we push him out to have some adult time, usually me against the wall, being driven insane is orgasms or taking Chris to places of pleasure he never been to. I wonder what everyone thinks of our sex room upstairs. Since the wedding, we've spent a lot of time in their exploring. I love the kink, and my man is very kinky. Kinky fuckery master Christian Grey. his wicked and exciting ways he drives me insane. I love his taste in me, on me, inside of me, everywhere about me.

in the sex room, on the green couch, I lay, tied up, spread wide. As he crawls to me, licking at my toes, teasing me. slowly up my ankle to my knees. Then magic fingers about my breast, as his stealth tongue flirts with my clit. Rumbling up to tease my belly button, sliding back down to my sex. As he delves deeper and deeper into me. till I shudder thru the first waves of orgasms. He unties my legs. Putting a pillow under my ass. And slams his cock into me, again and again in an unearthly rhythm, driving us both to oblivion.

I wake later in our bed, shy and cuddled to him, soft snores and possessive hands encase me, love oozes from us, mingles and soothes the other to blissful thought and dreams. I watch the twilight turn to dawn. I know I, we should get up. but I can't break this spell we're under. I longingly look at his face, boyish and kind; my husband, soulmate, my world.

Xxxxxxxx

Grace-pov

I sit watching the dawn, how my life has stutter and stalled of late. But how glorious it has been for my children. Elliot and Kate are coming along nicely, Mia and Luke are on fire, I suspect they will be the next to marry. My daughter is growing so fast and proper I have to smile. A good man will do that for you. I don't miss the husband Cary as much and the partner Cary. But I know he's very happy and secure with Ray. Ray is like a second partner to me. We have a good relationship and control of the kids except for Christian and Anna. They surprise and confused us. The secret life they lead, the marriage and everything in-between. I marvel at the woman who stands next to my son. She is everything I could have hope for or dreamed for him.

Eric proved to be an asshole and cheater. I rocked his world and he still need an airhead failing nursing student to stroke his manhood. I need a man, or maybe turn to the home team to find a monogamous spouse. I really need to find a man, like Cary; loving, monogamous, a man's man, only straight. Well till then I have my computer and a large stock of batteries. Speaking of which I could use some de-stress masturbation before Mia comes home from Luke's condo.

I find an e-mail on the sex chat site. A mystery man wants a private sex chat with me. I give in and start, he's right on in seconds. We chat and get the other off. I glass eyed stare at the screen, frighten sober by the words on the screen "Would like to do this for real, in person. Say yes Gracie."


	8. Chapter 8 reality of billions

Chp8 reality of billions

How does he know my name? I never use my name online. I wear a mask, from the ball three years ago. How does he know my name? I could ask Christian to have his IT guys help me, NO. what am I thinking. Ask my son to help me locate a cyber stalker. From sex chat rooms, O'God what have I done. I thought I was so careful, using a virgin laptop, anonymous login site to access the chat rooms. How did he find me? No, I just dump everything and ignore it.

Stupid girl he knows your name, where you live? What if it's the black-haired man hunting Anna and Christian. I shake as the night drags on and on. The alarm clock goes off, shit I have a shift at the hospital. I shower and dress, lazily at the memory of the sex chat, god he got me off really good. I shake at the emotions of his commands and insights into my needs. Snap out of Grace. He knows you. you're going to have to tell Taylor at the minimum. I'll stop by after work. I should be safe at the hospital.

8 hr later.

I walked out of the hospital to my car, it won't start, now what? I exit to go back in and call for a tow to the garage. When two young men stop me, force me into a black tinted window SUV. I stare into a face, no longer covered by a mask. He smiles at me with a wicked leer. I should be afraid, instead I'm wetting at his stare. He motions me over, I blindly follow. Till he takes my arm and drags me onto his lap. His kisses are like sweet wine on a summer eve. Our hands open and remove cloths. I melt into his embrace. As the vehicle moves thru the downtown, I mount him, riding him best I can, sore from last chat sex.

I don't know how long we cruised, I know he gave me six orgasms, while I managed to gift him three. Dressing, we pull up to Aqua. One of my favorite restaurant's. he leads me in to a private table. Seating me, he takes my hand and strokes my palm. I marvel at his gentle touch, soulful eyes. "Relax Gracie. Please or maybe I should spank you like earlier to relax and enjoy the night. I blush at the thoughts of his command of my ass. I loved the kink, loved his hands playing with my ass and after spanking sex. I blush deeply and squirm at the heat coming from my sex. "what do I call you, Bad Dog or your real name?" he laughs at me, stroking my hand and kissing the palm. "Well, Gracie? It doesn't matter as long as you call me. but Paul will do."

"Paul what?" he smirks at me, laughing like a loon. I blush embarrassingly as he kisses my wrist.

"If I tell you, the night is over, and I don't want the night over. So, Paul for now." He avoids my demand. I should give him a chance, but I stand and start to walk away. He hooks me, leaning me over an empty table and smacks my ass four hard time. "Gracie's, you are so frigging stubborn some times." He carries me back to the table. Sitting me on his lap, he rips my panties off, opening my dress, rips my bra down. Playing with me openly and public. I squirm as the need overrides everything. I let his magical fingers and lips reduce me to a quivering mass of female need. Desire. Lust!

I lay on his lap, spent. After dressing me, he lays my head on his shoulder. My head is too heavy to lift, to think. As the waiters bring our food. He feeds me.

Afterwards we walk along the Sound, for hours, miles. Just talking about anything and nothing. Till he leads me into Escala. Up to the 18th floor, into a spacious condo with a brilliant view of the rising sun. "Who are you?" I ask.

"Paul Whetham." He says as my world crash and burns in fear and worry. He kisses my lips reducing me to his slave. The family that ruined my parents all those years ago in Detroit. I try to break away but he has me tied and lovingly. "Grace, I am not my parents, or my brother. You are free, I am free. We could be together, you know I'm right. We mesh very well." He kisses the fight out of me, stripping my cloths we head for a bedroom, his bedroom. "Daddy?"

I'm naked in his arms, looking at a young teenager, with dark hair and big green eyes. She looks scared. I'm scared. "Grace this is my daughter Audrey, she's blind. Please relax, its' OK" I step away and shake her hand, she pulls me into a hug. Shit. She can feel my nakedness. We both blush, I deeper in the knowledge Paul is going to sex me up. "Grace it's nice to meet you, take good care of my father, he's been so lonely since mom died. He's talked about you so much, we will do tea in the morning. I need to walk my dog and go to bed; Dad, Roger is escorting me. bye, have fun!" she walks away I see a huge German Shepherd meets her at the door.

Paul dances me into his room, on his bed, commanding his will over my body. I let the world disappear and reduce me to a speck on the beach. I lust and scream his name into early morning light. Walking out in his shirt and nothing else I'm shocked that Anna is sitting drinking tea with Audrey. "Hi" they say at my walk of shame. I pour a coffee, which Paul steals. Sitting looking at the girls. Unsure what is going on.

Xxxxxx

Anna-pov

We have a standing 10:30 appointment most night to walk Wiglar. Usually we walk with Audrey from the 18th floor. She's a sweet sixteen year old honor's student. Her dog Lancer, is an oversized German Shepherd. Our security mesh, fairly well. She loves to talk about her dreams of college and life as a Teacher. Her infectious happiness is very appealing. Her Father is a lawyer, restarting his life from Washington D. C... We walk in happy giggling which Chris finds romantic and soothing. Audrey is special, not just her overcoming her 70% blindness, but her loss of her mother from cancer. We conspire to make the men in our life's miserable, maybe some baked cookies or Scones. Her dad loves scones with is coffee in the morning.

Christian dances me about the small park near the border with Pikes Market. Audrey claps and hums an alt rock tune, we have no idea what. But it's funny and we laugh in the night as our dogs' rough house about us, with the rest of the late-night dog walkers and people heading home from work. Returning her to her door, we hug and arrange to meet in the morning to bake some goodies for her father, who is entertaining a lady tonight. Audrey is happy her dad is final living again, after three years of mourning. Besides Chris has an early morning meeting tomorrow. I don't have class till 10:30. Plenty of time to bake some treats to endear Audrey to Paul's new lady.

Xxxx

Waiting for the scones and muffins to finish, Audrey and I scan some websites about dog friendly hiking trails around the city. Her Braille scan laptop is burning with the information. "Audrey, your cheating? I'm still on the east side of the city." I hear a stutter step. Looking up to Grace, in Paul's dress shirt, pantie-less, and freshly showered, but also freshly fucked. I smile at her, go girl! you deserve this both say "Hi" She heads for the coffee. I jump and pull the treats out of the oven, placing them on the breakfast bar. Paul slides in shirtless, grabs the coffee and drinks it, back away snagging a scone. Grace is full on chasing him around the island. We laugh at the adults acting like children. I pat Audrey, "I'll leave you to police up the adults, relax she's my mother-in-law. She a cool lady, you'll love her and she you." I exit back to my place to ready for class. Grace Grey getting her freak on. Paul's a lucky guy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Friday night Ray's and Cary's house.

I watch Grandpa T go thermonuclear on Paul, seems his family in Detroit destroyed T and his job. Forcing him to retire and start apple farming. Paul stands his ground ready to go, Elliot is on the ground in an arm lock by Christian. Taylor has Carrick in a choke hold. I watch Audrey crying. This is so much bullshit. Other people are to blame, not Audrey and Paul. "Everyone shut the hell up! calmly sit your dumb overheated asses on the nearest floor, chair or anywhere else." I watch them comply, thank god! "All right, T did Paul ever do anything to you, not his family but him and him alone?" "No, Anna." I turn to Paul, "Paul, did you support your families' decision." "No! I did not. I told my parents that it was stupid, childish and wrong to do it. I tried to stop my idiot brother, but I lost and we left for a job in DC. Mr. Trevelyan, I am sorry for what my asshole family did to you and your wife. They disowned me over it. they refused to acknowledge my daughter. They even refused to let me bury my wife in the family Plot in Gross Point."

"We didn't know, we're sorry for jumping to conclusions. The sins of the parents should never fall on the children. Please let shake and put this behind us. I'm sure the woman folk would be happier if we did?" T is a marvel of civility and grace. Grandma T is happy hugging her news granddaughter. Mia is moving to corrupt the sweet shopping deficient Audrey. I head over, but Kate and Mia have her surrounded with gums flapping and geese like mummering. I bull thru, hooking her arm and carry the girl safely to Ray. He'll keep the mass consumers at bay.

Christian has Elliot calmed, as Kate reclaims the big lug-head. I see Jason, smirking at us. We're the peacemakers, who would have thought that, neither one of us for sure. Mia is sneaking off to mug Luke, near the cars; She always scamper quietly away, returning with some smug or stain on her dress. Mostly oil from the driveway and the cars. I need Chris to get him a more sated job, so he can join the family. Chris hugs me as the Trevelyan clan talks with the black sheep of the Whetham family.

Chris had a background done on him, didn't turn up the feud, but showed a calm, caring man, brilliant family man abandons by his parents and siblings. Struggling with a blind daughter and lost soulmate. He's leading a legislative think tank on global issues. Very secure and quiet life. I think Grace will love it, and him. She seems completely taken with him. Audrey adores her future step mom and family.

Later as were all dancing on the patio, enjoying the good weather, company and our men. I reflect on how my mother is a waste, how Paul's family is one too. They thrive on petty feuds and chaos. Even abused recovering Audrey after she was blinded in a car crash that claimed her maternal grandparents. We had a quiet word with Jason and Welch, Christian is all about family that stands up and be counted on." I see Elliot talking with Paul, relaxing into the new roll of step son. Chris kisses my neck. "We are doing good, baby. I love my family. My life. And especial you my kinky wife."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

College quad.

I punch the blonde asshole spitting in my face. I knee the brown-haired geek in the balls. Security is swarming us. As Sawyer and Parks battle impossible odds. I punch a goth girl in the nose, satisfied its broken. These Anti-whatever protester, are mad because I married a frigging billionaire. Like that changed me over night into a vain, power hungry, black Amex spending machine of excess and greed. If any of these morons had look Chris up, they would have seen the massive amount of money he gives away. The charities he supports and real good he does. No, OH NO! these Einsteins attack me with pig's blood and protest sign, misspelled and badly commissioned.

I get their ringleader in a headlock and pummel her face, before Jason separates me. The bitch is going to feel that clump of hair gone for a while. The cops are acting like I'm at fault. Sawyer just keeps me from kicking the Police sergeant in the balls. I caused these, I cause them to throw pig's blood on me, smash my head with a sign and try to steal my purse. I look around my books are missing, now I'm steamed. I want to beat the crap out them, the protestors and especial the dean. For denying me more CPO. Chris is going to have his balding head in a vice. I don't like torture, but sometimes you just have to accept the rules of society. I wait for a break, a tear ass over to the other ring leader, a law student named Hooper. I spin him around and strait punch his balls. He cries on the ground like a three-year-old girl. Luke manages to get me, then carry me to a SUV for relaxing and time out.

I watch Cary and Paul go all hot shot lawyers on their dumb asses. I feel cherished and respected, knowing they have my back. I tease my hair in ringlets. The police are letting me go, I have to see Flynn twice a week for anger and stress management. I pout the whole way home, walking into a happy "out on bail party". Kate and Elliot are going to pay for this. Chris walks up, claims my hand and body dancing me into heaven.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Christmas

The black-haired guy has been quiet for weeks. Like he's up a vanished. Tomorrow is Christmas eve, and I have the perfect present for Christian. A beautiful hand carved desk set, with a very naughty only he can see, message on the back. I blush at the thought, "you can spank me anytime, as long as you love me." I watch my man, muscled and sleek. Work his way across the mall, with a Tiffany bag, I should yell at him about expensive gifts, but I can't break the happy, smiling mood he's in. we head home to our lonely pooch. Wiglar is restless to get out and shack the cobwebs from his muscles. I sent my men on a jog, while Gail and I prepare the Christmas eve surprise.  
xxxxx

C-pov

I walk sweat and smelly into the bedroom, the bath lights are off, but candle light flickers in the dark, I start to move, when my phone goes off. I look "who is Veronica, and how does she have my number."

"Hello stud, I'm lonely and naughty, doing all kinds of things to my poor sensitive pussy, why don't join me in the bath." Anna wants to play. I strip and enter to a empty bath. Shit. My phone rings again. Io rush back out to the bed and retrieve my phone. "Stud, I'm so horney, help a girl out. please make me shutter and climax on your fingers, face and ride your manly little ego to death"

"Well put, but you're not here."

"Stud, get your ass in the tub, NOW! Your goddess commands. In the tub, and washing your little Chris ego" I do as she commands, feeling silly and amused at the butt of her joke. Till she waltzes in and makes me sweat, and shudder in a bold latex naughty nurse outfit. "Why Mr. Grey I think you have a temperature, BENT OVER! You'll like the feel and kinky? my naughty little boy." She spanks me, fingers my ass and pumps my man. I shake as she lays in front of me, sucking on my lips. "I'm dirty, so dirty. Bad boy makes me clean, scream your name clean." I let the world disappear. Just kinky my old lady and her avarice pussy. Later we love in the bed, relaxing into the bliss of my life. I can't believe how great my life is right now, right here.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I watch the penthouse; the ass hole has my property and I want it back. I have a little money left, enough to clean his clock and put me in a position to hear her scream in pain, maybe I'll cut her tits off, maybe geld the boy. I want to torture the kid the who took my manhood. Destroyed my marriage and made me hide in the shadows, like a criminal. I am a king in the underworld, I will have my property to rape, torture and maim, I could live off of those memories forever. I walk away to my car, with my security guarding me, tomorrow Grey, tomorrow I destroy your world. Tomorrow Annie your mine, maybe pick up the blond, or the raven haired one. Maybe the new blind jailbait. I can't decide, I just can't. I guess I'll just have to take them all. I can't wait for Christmas morning. To unwrap my presents. I stop whip out my cock and jack in the street. Oh, oh, yes. Piss that hurts like a mother-fu ##% Ker. I know my life will be heaven with Annie to pay for my lost manhood. I wonder if Carla still around, I could use some tight sex freak right now. We drive to Tacoma, the closest I'll stay near my prey.


	9. Chapter 9 a shining kind of knock

Chp9 a shining kind of knock

I walked back from Mia car, when I see the out of place car watching Escala. I run to the garage and get my bike. I miss the target, but catch him at the freeway on-ramp. We cruise cautiously to Tacoma, several times he circles cloverleafs looking for me. I just take the chance and go straight. Desperate for him to pass me. During one loop, I manage to call Taylor. He's got back up coming. I hope they get here before I'm made. I trail him to a dilapidated estate house in the eastern suburbs of Tacoma.

I watch from as close as I can get. Letting myself melt into the greenery. Too far to get a cell pick, I have to wait for Taylor and crew to arrive. I watch the two muscle boys leave, I shake in the cold sleet of Christmas morning. Sure, in the knowledge that this will make Mia safe. That this threat is gone. I wait as dawn breaks thru the grey hazy and now snowing morning. Where the hell is Taylor?

At 6am the bully boys are back, dragging a serious underage girl into the house. She can't be more then 10 or 11. I have to move, I call Taylor his cell goes to voicemail. I call Welch. Taylor and crew was ambushed on the road by a turncoat. Jones open fire in the car. Killing Parks and wounding Taylor, before Tommy got him. They crash off highway five near Boeing Field exit. I'm on my own till noon. "Welch, they just dragged a 10-year girl into the house. I'm not waiting ten minutes! let alone 6 hours! Call the police! I'm going in."

Working my way around the house, I find one bully boy, smoking pot on the porch, jacking off. Got to love pot head security. Holstering my gun, I draw my Randall fighting knife from my leg holster. Walking up, all ninja and mean. He's dead before the thought reaches his severed brain. I slink into the house. Knife and gun ready, sliding along the hall. I hear the screams from above. I check the ground floor and move up the stairs cautiously. A mistake will get me and the girl killed for sure.

Working towards the open-door way at the end of the hall, where the screams are coming from. Bully boy two exist drinking a fifth of something. I drive my knife thru his upturned neck. Pinning him to the wall, has his pea brain tries to understand what is happening. I slide to the door, listening as the evil bastard taunts the child. Shit a third voice. Talking about how they will enjoy the child's pain, burning her with a soldering iron.

I slide into the room, seeing number three is a woman, looking like Anna. Shit! her mother, holding a red-hot fire place poker. "Carla I'm home!" quoting from the Shining. Everyone looks at me. I shoot her in the forehead. I turn to black hair. He's holding a whip. He drops the whip raising his hands, I see the gun on the table. "Go for it?". he smirks, shaking no. "Arrest me officer, I know my rights!" I see the child crawling towards me, the brave girl, blooded and tortured. I flash seeing Mia like that. I refocus on the animal. He's laughing at me. I remember Jason command, take the option to him, well he's down. What would Jason do right now. I hear the police sirens getting closer. "Please, save me" weakly comes from my feet.

I smile at the evil bastard, pulling the trigger. Black hair sadist is a pile of shit on the floor, as his blood spurts from the hole in his neck. His brain is processing the thoughts of his death. Slow and painful. No hope for reprieve, no pardon from God. I place the gun on the table in his hand. Pick up the girl and walk out to the arriving cops. She whimpers she can't go back to the foster home, they sold her to the evil bastard and bitch. "Precious you're never going back to that. I know someone who will love to have you as a daughter."

The police are pissed, the eight-year-old girl back my story. As Grey's helicopter lands in the next yard; Grey, Carrick, and Ray exit. Ray is heavily armed. As two SUV pull up with local Security team, I recognized several friends. I talk to Grey, he just takes the girl from the EMT's and fly's back to Seattle. I suspect the girl will be Mia new sister before the New Year. I sweat the next three days in the TPD main station, Carrick, Paul or Thomas, Carrick law partner are with me the whole time. I finally am released. I walk out smelling bad, hungry, and dead tired.

To a Worried Mia Grey, she kisses me, and drags me into a SUV. "Mia, I smell like shit, I mean_" she kisses the thought from my mind as I just revel in the goodness and love she has for me. "Luke, I don't care. I need to show you how much I love you. how proud I am of you. how happy that your safe and a hero. Emily is waiting to hug you for saving her. My little sister is baking a cake with Anna and Mom as we drive there." I kiss her to shut her up, I love the girl, but she talks and talks sometimes too much. I cuddle her to me, letting he miles lull me to sleep in her arms.

Xxxxxxxxx

Anna-pov

The photo dad sent of the black hair man, with Carla. Doesn't ring a bell till Ray photos the tattoo on his shoulder. I shake and scream in pain. Grace and Audrey hold me as Mia runs in and hugs us all. Gail looks concerned. "phone I need a phone!" Gail hands me hers. "Daddy! Daddy! It's him! It's #3" it's three!" I scream in pain. I just faint. Letting the world overwhelm me.

I wake with only Gail. "Christian brought the girl back. Grace took her to the hospital with Mia. Christian is on the phone trying to spring Luke. Your Dad got arrested for shooting #3 dead body. Rest, it been a lousy Christmas day." I look had her, dragging her hand and body into bed with me, "Mom. Jason alive, Christian is safe, the Dads are kicking ass. Luke's a hero. The girl is safe. The evil is dead and gone. it's been a hell of a Christmas day, but we gained not lost. Tonight, will say a pray for Parks and all the victims'. A never more think of those evil shits. You're my mom, now. Forever." She hugs me tight and loving. Letting the day end a drift to happy dreams and thoughts.

Grace and Emily are back the next morning. Children service wants to take her, but we refuse making a public mess of the foster family sell her to evil sadist. Several social workers are going to jail as several bodies are found in the basement. All supposed runaway children. Luke after three days is release is heading home, here at Escala.

Jason is sitting pampered on the couch, the bullets holed his arm and grazed his side, breaking ribs and tearing muscle. Gail hovers kissing him every few minutes. I smile as Emily bakes her first Cake. Grace has already demanded with Paul for custody with Adoption to follow within weeks. They've set an Easter wedding date. I smile at my family. The world is bright now that the evil cloud hovering over the family is gone. I'm sure more threats will pop up, but none like these last few, to close to us. To evil. I hug my mom, kissing her cheek. "We will survive and prosper"

Xxxxxxxxxx

The party is kicking. The family is here at my home. Emily as bounced back as only kids can do. She demands I carry her on my back around the rooms. So, she can bless them with her new magic Hogwarts wand. Everyone is stunned when I do just that. We share a special bond. Children tortured by evil adults. Found and cherished by love parents, loving family and my loving wife. She snaps pictures of us. Happy and cheerful that our lives are getting better.

After the herd has left, I lay in bed with her in my arms. "Anna do you want kids?"

She purrs into my arms. "I was going to surprise you Christmas morning. We are having kids in eight months."

I lay stunned, afraid, then happy and satisfied. "Cool, I want us to have a kid, I bought a house on the Sound. Perfect for our child"

She giggles, licking my chest. "Grey, I said kids, plural"

I choking falling out of bed, in a full-blown panic attack. KIDS! Kids! Plural! "How many?'

"Two, I'm hoping for one of each." She smirks from the bed at me on the floor. "I want all boys, no girls. I couldn't take have a daughter dating someone like me or god forbid Elliot?"

We laugh till we hurt, making love into the brunch hour. I tell Gail and Jason. She of course already knows, being Anna new Mother. I hug Jason, my friend. We'll have to tell the adults and the kids.

I stare out the window, Anna arms around me. how many years ago, we meet in the dark rainy woods. To terrified teenagers trapped in the horrors of our lifes and minds. Anna smiles pointing to the picture book on the piano. Matching shot thru the year of each alone sitting on that table in the woods. And this past year both together. Smiling and happy about the future and present.


	10. Chapter 10 five years

Chp10 five years

The house is deck in Christmas cheer, the tall tree in the great room frames the mass of windows looking out into the morning light reflecting on the Sound's calm wave. I watch my boy's in their terrible two, shed their cloths in that naked phase. Running around the present and furniture. I try to grab them, but a slippery pair. "Teddy grab your brother!"

"Which one?"

"the one you can grab, it doesn't matter." I watch Teddy make a half heart grab in between laughter and cheering the dynamic duo on. Phoebe runs in and grabs Jason Andrew. I final get Lucas Paul. Holding him in a death grip before he crawls over me, out of my grasps. The twins as the family calls them. Named for my friend and CPO Jason Taylor and my dad who hated his first name, so we settle for Carrick's grandfather's name, his middle name Andrew. Lucas for Mia husband Lucas "Luke" Sawyer and mom's second husband. I get both on the floor with Phoebe help into some parts of their cloths. Teddy is still laughing on the couch. My oldest kids Theodore Raymond and Phoebe Audrey. My four-year-old fraternal twins. I watch the kids, holding my terrible twin terrors. "Calm down or we won't do present." I command in my best father, Dom voice. Which cause the kids to laugh harder and tease me like I could carry out the threat. A very pregnant Anna walks in sits on the love seat, taking Lucas. Who's now playing Angel. His brother squirms till he's with mommy. The oldest sit at her legs. "Story, Story" they chant.

"Christmas carol?" they nod no. "Grinch?" no. "I know how about miracle in the snow?" no again. "ok, what do you want to hear?"

"the Table!" they all cheer. I look at my wife carrying our first single kid. She nods, leaning back as the twins listen to their sibling in mommy belly. Wiglar walk in and lays his head on my lap, I stroke his head. I see the Adults gather to hear the Table tale.

"the best of times, it was the worst of times. I was captured by an evil witch, who cast an evil spell on me, making me her slave to tortured and abused for her sick delights. Till one day I escaped, but I was wild with fear and hatred of myself. I warred against the good king Cary and clown prince Elliot. Escaping into the deep dark woods, wild beast in the madness of my mind.

Meanwhile the Princess Anna, had escaped the evil clutches of the Mad Evil King Three and Queen Mean. The good King Ray was blinded by the selfish steward, Dr. Bob, to exile the Princess to the green castle on the edge of the forest. She being the great and fearless Anna, Princess of Montesano, escaped into the woods. She wanders lost as the darkness fell thru the forest. Letting lose the fairies, demons, and trolls to harass the lost folks in the woods. Stealing their food, and cloths.

I with madness controlling my brain ran over the Princess Anna. Tumbling into the muck of the deep forest. I crawled back. She seeing the naked, wild beast, blood soaked and gripped with madness, retreat to a tree, a gentle giant in the forest, wrapping the princess in is sweet embrace. I stalked to her, looking at the most beautiful creature in the world with bright loving blue eyes. searing my soul, and driving the madness from my mind. Breaking the evil witch's spell and returning me to sanity. I stared, as she bravely reached out and touch my face, electric she woke my heart and cure my pain. I took her hand and lead her thru the wood to a table in the deep wood, alone, forgotten. We sat for a long time, just staring at the other, till she kissed me. She is a good witch, having cast a spell to heal our souls and bind us together forever.

I lead her to a stage coach stop on the black snake topped road to Mt. Rainer. Princess Anna call with bugle and manly pages to King Ray to get her and never leave her again in the Green Castle in the forest edge. I drift back into the woods, watching her as king Ray arrived on valiant stead, of rusted blues and reds. The might GMC, old but true. A regal mount for a regal man. I turned and walked back to the Table in the woods. Sitting I waited till the sun chariot was nearly gone from the sky. I returned to the stage stop on the blacktopped road, and called Duke T of Appledale to save me from my wooden cell. Returning to my throne in the woods. I awaited his gentle hands, and quiet ways. Healing me to return to crowded cites and far away Harvard town.

I tried to break the good witch's spell, I tried really, really hard. But I could not. She had bewitched me to be her man. So, I snuck into the Castle of Montesano, planted a pleading note of my woe, my need for her, in her regal, princess worth bed. With a rose of white and gold. I waited to see if she would remember me, take me back into her love and world. The Kings were set against we young lovers Romeo and Juliet. We sneaked, and snucked, and shadowed boxed the world. She demanded I take a picture every year at the Table in the deep dark wood on the shoulder off Mt. Rainer. She would do the same. Till one day we would be together at the table in the deep dark woods; again, as ONE.

The world aged as we secretly met, stolen kisses, touches, moment's brief and fleeting. The brave princess rescued the guardsman Wiglar, I saved him for the day we would reunite, my loyal shield man in the fight. Then as the Kings did muster their armies to smote me, the young count of Seattle. I planned with my love, to evade and escape the kings and proclaim are love from the space needle and above. To marry a fulfill the spells pledge. To be one, family, one couple, one husband and wife.

The scene was set; the hallowed eve gala. The princess Anna hiding as the lady Mercedes near the bard small haloed ground. I entered bold, dark knight, the Count of Monte Cristo. I moved thru the crowd, grasping my ladies hand, we dance thru the carnival of costumes and sounds. Escaping to a black coach, to the Keep on the Wateredge, a night of bliss and love. To daylights command. To marry poor, me in glorious bright lights. We man and wife, we one soul. Happy and bold. We challenged the Kings and Queen till they accepted our new kingdom on the Sound.

We left the crowd city for the deep woods, one winters day, finding our table in the woods, we sat as best friend Uncle Jason snapped a picture of us now and forever together. We vowed every year to return and remember the evil that nearly claimed our now and tomorrows. Making spell to chase it away forever. Every year we will find the table and snap the scene for Queen Anna picture book. The clan of Anna's love."

The kids sit as I every year on this day tell this tale. I see the picture book on my piano. Every year alone, apart I snapped the shot. Till now the two pictures, one of me, the other of her share the pages side by side. I look behind my family fair, to the last picture in the deep dark woods on the slope of Mt. Rainer large, framed on the wall.

Anna in my arms, pregnant, smiling at me. the kids behind us, goofing. Teddy placing finger V behind our heads, the twins grinning and making faces. Stately Phoebe Grey sporting her best Mia like POUT. Me smiling mad insane with cheer; hugging my wife, my oldest kids. Wonder in my eyes how a poor man like me, rose to suck heavenly heights. I am Edmund Dante, the former Count of Monto Christo, to have won this life. So long I dreamed and now the reality is more that I can take. Tears fall down my face, as my herd crash me to ground, like every year this time, this day. Loving me, holding me. making me proud. Till her touch take my breath and chases away spells that bring me down. She smiles at me. my Mercedes, my blue eyed soul keeper in my life. I smile up and feel no pain, just my insane loving family on this Christmas day.

The end.


End file.
